Amy
by Catafan
Summary: John Watson a tout perdu. Son meilleur ami Sherlock, sa raison d'avancer voir de vivre. Mais de son passé surgit Amy. JW x SH
1. Prologue

**UPDATE 08/09/2012**

**Hello tout le monde. ****Voici la toute nouvelle version corrigée d'Amy. Seul changement: Bye bye les fautes et tous les Anna sont devenus Beth.**

**Je remercie chaudement ma bêta; Shir :D**

Salut tout le monde. Voici ma première fiction. Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à corriger les (nombreuses) fautes. Laissez une review si vous êtes intéressé ;)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Prologue

Trois mois qu'il était mort. Trois mois d'enfer, de vide. Trois mois que je le cherchais des yeux, que je pensais à lui dès qu'une enquête intéressante paraissait dans le journal.

Je me levai, grognant quand mon genou me lança. Une fois dans le salon, je soupirai: rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était parti. Un peu comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il revienne. Mais la vérité était pire que ça. Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais essayé de ranger son crâne, mais l'avais replacé quelques heures à peine après l'avoir déplacé.

Mme Hudson avait déposé mon courrier sur la table; je soupirai en le passant en revue. Facture, facture et une lettre d'un notaire américain. Je fronçai les sourcils: qu'est-ce qu'un notaire américain me voulait?

_Cher Dr. J. Watson,_

_Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la triste nouvelle que je m'apprête à vous annoncer. Mlle Annabeth Johanson, que vous avez rencontrée à Londres durant son année d'étude là-bas, est malheureusement décédée il y a quelques jours à New York City, New York, USA._

_Votre nom est cité dans son testament, ouvert deux jours après son décès. Les circonstances dans lesquelles il est énoncé me poussent à venir directement à votre rencontre, car trop délicats pour être délivrés autrement que de vive voix. Je serai donc à Londres dans les plus brefs délais, notamment le 18 mars. Je vous fixe rendez-vous à cette même date, à 14 h._

_Vous pourrez me joindre au bureau de mon collègue notaire, Maître Hamilton, dont je joins les informations à cette lettre si cette heure ne vous convient pas ou si vous avez des questions._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Dr. Watson, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées._

_Maitre Thomas Williams_

_Notaire_

Je regardai ma montre. Le 18 c'était aujourd'hui et il était 12 h 30. Le cabinet de ce Maître Hamilton se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville, évidemment. Je jurai et m'habillai en vitesse avant d'appeler un taxi. Je n'avais plus vraiment les moyens depuis que Sherlock… Mais au grand maux. Je prendrais sur mes économies au pire.

Quand je fus enfin installé dans le taxi, je laissai mes pensées dériver vers Annabeth. Beth. Dieu que je l'avais aimée. J'avais 25 ans, elle en avait 23. Elle était venue passer une année en Angleterre pour étudier l'histoire de l'art et moi j'en étais à ma dernière année de fac de médecine. Un jour elle était partie. C'était après que je lui ai parlé de mon rêve de m'engager. Pour la patrie. Pour fuir mon père. La discussion avait été houleuse. Mais j'avais été intraitable. Quelle connerie. Si j'avais su ce que je savais aujourd'hui.

Elle m'avait juste laissé un mot : 'Pour que tu puisses suivre ton rêve'.

Je reniflai, me demandant ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas été aussi buté, stupide, jeune. Le taxi s'arrêta, me sortant de mes pensées. Je payai et sortis. Je reviendrai en bus. Je ne payais pas grâce à un abonnement que j'avais reçu après avoir été déclaré invalide de guerre.

J'entrai dans le cabinet. Il était 13 h 50. Je soufflai, détestant être en retard. Je m'annonçai à l'accueil et partis m'assoir dans une de ces chaises inconfortables, typiques des salles d'attentes. On vint me chercher, et enfin j'entrai dans le bureau de Maitre Williams.

'Docteur Watson, ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Maitre Williams, enchanté. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas incommodé. Mais l'affaire qui m'amène ici est très importante, et je me dois de la régler le plus vite possible.'

Il me fit signe de m'assoir et la secrétaire de l'accueil me servit une tasse de thé. Je la remerciai d'un sourire et me tournai vers le notaire.

'Vous ne me dérangez pas Maître, vous avez eu de la chance, je n'ai eu votre lettre que ce matin. Quelle est donc cette affaire si importante ?'

Le notaire eut un geste nerveux.

'Je… Excusez-moi Docteur, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez eu des relations, hum, charnelles avec la défunte.'

Son tic nerveux s'amplifia. Il se dandina sur son fauteuil. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Si Sherlock avait été là, il aurait surement su de quoi il retournait.

'Oui, elle et moi étions intimes. Pourquoi cette question ?' Je n'avais pas rougi.. J'étais un militaire, et un militaire ne rougit pas en parlant de sexe. Mais mon assurance sembla mettre le notaire encore plus mal à l'aise.

'Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Miss Johanson n'avait plus aucune famille.' Le notaire prit une gorgée de thé. Ses mains tremblaient.

'Si vous en veniez aux faits Maître ?' Williams faillit recracher son thé, mais s'en sortit en toussant. Le temps qu'il se remette, je le détaillai. J'avais un peu perdu cette habitude avec Sherlock, parce que de toutes façons Sherlock voyait toujours tout.

Il était un peu gros. Il avait de nombreux cheveux, un peu plus longs que les miens (c'est John qui parle) et d'un blanc parfait. Il avait les ongles manucurés. Il était le parfait

représentant de la race des notaires.

Il se reprit rapidement néanmoins. Pour lâcher une phrase qui changerait ma vie à jamais.

'Il semblerait que Miss Johanson ait été enceinte de vous au moment où elle a quitté l'Angleterre, et que votre fille, Miss Amy Watson, n'ait plus que vous au monde'Mon cœur rata un battement. Une fille, moi ? Vraiment ? Il y eut un moment de silence, moment où l'homme en face de moi me laissa le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient. Au bout d'un moment mon côté pratique repris le dessus. 'Est-on sûr qu'il s'agit de ma fille ?' Ma voix trembla à peine. Bien. 'Des tests ont été effectués, mais l'armée a refusée de nous faire parvenir des échantillons de votre ADN.'

Encore heureux. Il ne manquerait plus que l'armée distribue mon ADN à toute personne qui en fait la demande. Je réfléchis à la manière la plus rapide de mettre ça en ordre. Un test de paternité mettrait des jours. Si on avait pas les bonnes entrées tout du moins.

'Ça vous dérange si j'appelle un ami. Il travaille au gouvernement et pourra sûrement avoir les résultats beaucoup plus vite.' Un euphémisme. J'étais presque sûr que Mycroft serait capable de faire les tests lui-même en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. 'Non, non, bien sûr que non. Au plus vite cette histoire sera réglée, au plus vite Miss Watson pourra trouver un toit. Voulez-vous utiliser le téléphone du cabinet ?'

A cette phrase le téléphone sonna. L'homme sursauta. Je décrochais.

'Comment vous avez su Mycroft. Non c'est bon, ne me dites pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Mais sachez que je n'apprécie pas spécialement que cette surveillance ridicule soit toujours en place.' Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent sous le choc lorsqu'il comprit que je parlais à mon ami. 'Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes sous surveillance, mais le bureau ou vous vous trouvez John. J'ai vérifié les dires de Maître Williams, et c'est véridique, cette jeune fille est bien la vôtre. Dois-je la domicilier au 221 B Baker Street ?'

Je soupirai. Nom de Dieu, mais comment il avait fait. Je savais qu'il serait rapide, mais là, c'était exagéré. Et la domicilier à Baker Street ? Cet appartement ne serait-il pas trop petit pour une adolescente ? D'ailleurs elle a quel âge ? Et si elle ne voulait pas habiter avec lui ? Que ferait-il si elle exigeait de rentrer à New York, là où se trouvait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu.

'Je… Pourriez-vous attendre. J'aimerai régler quelques détails avant ça. Au pire j'irai à l'administration le faire moi-même. Et pitié, dites à vos gorilles d'arrêter de me suivre partout. C'est lassant à force. Moriarty a disparu depuis 3 mois maintenant. Je ne crois pas qu'il tentera quoi que ce soit.' 'C'est pour votre sécurité John. Et puis maintenant qu'il y a une personne en plus qui compte pour vous, qui sait ce que Moriarty et ses hommes feront ? Je préfère attendre que ça se tasse.'

Je soupirais. Mycroft pouvais se montrer aussi têtu que Sherlock. Argumenter contre lui étais une perte de temps, pour lui et pour moi. C'était perdu d'avance. 'Et concernant les démarches administratives, envoyez moi un message quand je pourrai m'en occuper.'

'Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Je dois y aller. Merci pour votre aide Mycroft. À bientôt je suppose.'

Je raccrochais. Williams me regarda avec une nette lueur de curiosité dans les yeux. Il devait se demander ce que mon dossier ne disait pas. Ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour devenir 'ami' avec quelqu'un comme Mycroft Holmes. S'il savait.

'Ou est-elle la ?' 'En ville, avec ma secrétaire. Elles font les boutiques d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tenez, voici un dossier avec quelques information à son propos. Elle recevra le même vous concernant si vous l'acceptez.' Je hochai de la tête, donnant ainsi mon accord. C'est toujours plus facile quand on a une idée d'où on met les pieds. Autant pour elle que pour moi. J'ouvris son dossier, heureusement pas trop épais.

_NOM : WATSON __PRÉNOM : Amanda -Amy- Rose __DATE ET LIEU DE NAISSANCE : 13 avril 1997, NYC, NY, USA __PARENTS : Annabeth M Johanson et Dr. John H Watson (UK) __PARCOURS SCOLAIRE : Général, Sciences appliqués. Malus en physique. __INTÉRÊTS : Lecture, physique, séries télévisées. __SANTÉ : Insuffisance cardiaque à la naissance. Plus de symptômes depuis ses 1 ans. __GROUPE SANGUIN : A+_

La suite était une courte biographie. Le dossier était surtout composé de photos d'elle. Il y en avait quelques-unes avec Annabeth. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, surtout dans la forme de leur visage, leur maintien. Amy avait néanmoins hérité de mes cheveux blonds, mais ils bouclaient, comme ceux d'Anna. Elle devait être un peu plus grande que moi. Comme l'était sa maman. Des yeux d'un vert jade, qui m'avaient tant hypnotisé chez Annabeth. Elles semblaient complices, heureuses d'être ensemble.

'Quand pourrais-je la voir ?' L'émotion enrouait ma voix. 'Eh bien, quand vous voulez docteur. Je dirai que le mieux serait que vous vous retrouviez à votre appartement. Baker Street c'est bien ça ?' 'Oui le 221 B. Dois-je remplir des papiers ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Après tout elle est mineure et tout ça. Vous ne devez pas d'abord vérifier que je sois solvable ? Et…' Il pianote un moment sur son ordinateur 'Ne vous inquiétez donc pas Docteur Watson. Votre ami, monsieur Holmes, vient de tout régler pour vous. Je dois avouer que c'est pratique.' Je lâchais un sourire. Mycroft pratique, c'était tout lui. Il en ferait des boutons s'il entendait ça. Note : Il l'avait surement entendu, et Dieu seul savait comment il s'y était pris.

Une voiture noire nous attendait. Anthea nous attendais, pianotant sur son BlackBerry comme à son habitude. En me voyant arriver, elle leva les yeux, et me fit un pauvre sourire. Elle avait été celle qui m'avait ramené à Baker Street après le saut de Sherlock. Je m'étais accroché à elle comme un enfant s'accroche à sa mère. Elle m'avait bercée. Elle était restée à mes côtés 3 jours, avant que son travaille la force à partir. Aujourd'hui encore elle passait parfois à l'improviste, boire le thé. Juste pour prendre des nouvelles.

Je lui souris, et le prit dans mes bras, lui fis une bise et entrai dans la voiture. Elle fit signe au notaire de s'asseoir devant.

'Hé, moi j'ai jamais eu le droit de m'asseoir devant. C'est pas juste. ' Je tentais de rester sérieux sans y parvenir. Ma moue boudeuse se transforma en rire quand elle tira sur mes joues. 'Arrête de faire l'enfant doc. T'es papa maintenant !' Je redevins instantanément sérieux. Comment diable allais-je gérer Ça ? Je n'avais aucune expérience avec les enfants. Je ne connaissais que 2 ou 3 gars de mon unité, avec qui j'avais plus ou moins perdu le contact. En plus elle avait 15 ans. Elle était en pleine crise d'adolescence. Oh joie. 'T'en fais pas John. Si tu as pu gérer Sherlock Holmes, tu pourras gérer une fillette. Et puis on est là. Moi, Mycroft, Mme Hudson. Je suis sûre que même l'inspecteur Lestrade se fera un plaisir de venir de donner un coup de main.' Elle souriait. Comme si elle savait quelque chose que moi je ne savais pas. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant quand on y pense. Elle devait toujours savoir pleins de choses que je ne savais pas. Je me demandais ou j'avais attrapé cette mauvaise habitude de trainer avec des gens dont le QI dépassait le mien de beaucoup. Je n'étais pas stupide pourtant. J'étais médecin militaire, excusez-moi du peu.

Soit. La voiture-de-Mycroft s'arrêta devant le 221 B, et je descendis. Une femme et une jeune adolescente. Je pris une bouffée d'air et sortis de la voiture. Aujourd'hui ma vie avait changée. Encore. Comme ce jour où j'avais rencontré Sherlock. Aujourd'hui ma vie retrouvait un sens.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 1

Étant un éternelle distraite, je viens de découvrir que j'ai posté le chapitre 2 avant le chapitre 1 T.T

Donc voici le VRAI Chapitre 1 :p

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Mon cœur rata un battement. Une fille, moi ? Vraiment ? Il y eut un moment de silence, moment où l'homme en face de moi me laissa le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient. Au bout d'un moment mon côté pratique reprit le dessus:

'Est-on sûr qu'il s'agit de ma fille ?' Ma voix tremblait à peine. Bien.

'Des tests ont été effectués, mais l'armée a refusé de nous faire parvenir des échantillons de votre ADN.'

Encore heureux. Il ne manquerait plus que l'armée distribue mon ADN à toute personne qui en faisait la demande. Je réfléchis à la manière la plus rapide de mettre ça en ordre. Un test de paternité mettrait des jours. Si on n'avait pas les bonnes entrées tout du moins.

'Ça vous dérange si j'appelle un ami? Il travaille au gouvernement et pourra sûrement avoir les résultats beaucoup plus vite.' Un euphémisme. J'étais presque sûr que Mycroft serait capable de faire les tests lui-même en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

'Non, non, bien sûr que non. Plus vite cette histoire sera réglée, plus vite Miss Watson pourra trouver un toit. Voulez-vous utiliser le téléphone du cabinet ?'

À cette phrase le téléphone sonna. L'homme sursauta. Je décrochai.

'Comment avez- vous su Mycroft? Non c'est bon, ne me dites pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Mais sachez que je n'apprécie pas spécialement que cette surveillance ridicule soit toujours en place.' Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent sous le choc lorsqu'il comprit que je parlais à mon ami.

'Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes sous surveillance, mais le bureau dans lequel vous vous trouvez John. J'ai vérifié les dires de Maître Williams, et c'est véridique, cette jeune fille est bien la vôtre. Dois-je la domicilier au 221 B Baker Street?'

Je soupirai. Nom de Dieu, mais comment il avait fait. Je savais qu'il serait rapide, mais là, c'était exagéré. Et la domicilier à Baker Street ? Cet appartement ne serait-il pas trop petit pour une adolescente ? D'ailleurs quel âge a-t-elle? Et si elle ne voulait pas habiter avec moi? Comment ferais-je si elle exigeait de rentrer à New York, là où se trouvait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu?

'Je… Pourriez-vous attendre? J'aimerai régler quelques détails avant ça. Au pire j'irai à l'administration le faire moi-même. Et pitié, dites à vos gorilles d'arrêter de me suivre partout. C'est lassant à force. Moriarty a disparu depuis trois mois maintenant. Je ne crois pas qu'il tentera quoi que ce soit.'

'C'est pour votre sécurité John. Et puis maintenant qu'il y a une personne de plus qui compte pour vous, qui sait ce que Moriarty et ses hommes feront ? Je préfère attendre que ça se tasse.'

Je soupirai. Mycroft pouvait se montrer aussi têtu que Sherlock. Argumenter contre lui était une perte de temps, pour lui et pour moi. C'était perdu d'avance. 'Et concernant les démarches administratives, envoyez moi un message quand je pourrai m'en occuper.'

'Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toutes façons. Je dois y aller. Merci pour votre aide Mycroft. À bientôt je suppose.'

Je raccrochai. Williams me regarda avec une nette lueur de curiosité dans les yeux. Il devait se demander ce que mon dossier ne disait pas. Ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour devenir 'ami' avec quelqu'un comme Mycroft Holmes. S'il savait.

'Où est-elle actuellement?'

'En ville, avec ma secrétaire. Elles font les boutiques d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tenez, voici un dossier avec quelques informations à son propos. Elle recevra le même vous concernant si vous l'acceptez.' Je hochai de la tête, donnant ainsi mon accord. C'est toujours plus facile quand on a une idée de l'endroit où l'on met les pieds. Autant pour elle que pour moi. J'ouvris son dossier, heureusement pas trop épais:

_NOM : WATSON_

_PRÉNOM : Amanda -Amy- Rose_

_DATE ET LIEU DE NAISSANCE : 13 avril 1997, NYC, NY, USA_

_PARENTS : Annabeth M Johanson et Dr. John H Watson (UK)_

_PARCOURS SCOLAIRE : Général, Sciences appliquées. Malus en physique._

_INTÉRÊTS : Lecture, physique, séries télévisées._

_SANTÉ : Insuffisance cardiaque à la naissance. Plus de symptôme depuis ses 1 ans._

_GROUPE SANGUIN : A+_

La suite était une courte biographie. Le dossier était surtout composé de photos d'elle. Il y en avait quelques-unes avec Annabeth. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, surtout dans la forme de leur visage, leur maintien. Amy avait néanmoins hérité de mes cheveux blonds, mais ils bouclaient, comme ceux de Beth. Elle devait être un peu plus grande que moi. Comme l'était sa maman. Des yeux d'un vert jade, qui m'avaient tant hypnotisé chez Annabeth. Elles semblaient complices, heureuses d'être ensemble.

'Quand pourrai-je la voir ?' L'émotion enrouait ma voix.

'Eh bien, quand vous voulez docteur. Je dirais que le mieux serait que vous vous retrouviez à votre appartement. Baker Street c'est bien ça ?'

'Oui le 221 B. Dois-je remplir des papiers ou quelque chose dans ce genre? Après tout elle est mineure et tout ça. Vous ne devez pas d'abord vérifier que je sois solvable ? Et…' Il pianota un moment sur son ordinateur

'Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur Watson. Votre ami, monsieur Holmes, vient de tout régler pour vous. Je dois avouer que c'est pratique.' Je lâchai un sourire. Mycroft pratique, c'était tout lui. Il en aurait des boutons s'il entendait ça. Note : Il l'avait surement entendu, et Dieu seul savait comment il s'y était pris.

Une voiture noire nous attendait. Anthea était là, pianotant sur son BlackBerry comme à son habitude. En me voyant arriver, elle leva les yeux, et me fit un pauvre sourire. Elle avait été celle qui m'avait ramené à Baker Street après le saut de Sherlock. Je m'étais accroché à elle comme un enfant s'accroche à sa mère. Elle m'avait bercé. Elle était restée à mes côtés trois jours, avant que son travail ne la force à partir. Aujourd'hui encore elle passait parfois à l'improviste, boire le thé. Juste pour prendre des nouvelles.

Je lui souris, et la pris dans mes bras, lui fis une bise et entrai dans la voiture. Elle fit signe au notaire de s'asseoir devant.

'Hé, moi je n'ai jamais eu le droit de m'asseoir devant. Ce n'est pas juste! ' Je tentais de rester sérieux sans y parvenir. Ma moue boudeuse se transforma en rire quand elle tira sur mes joues.

'Arrête de faire l'enfant doc. T'es papa maintenant !' Je redevins instantanément sérieux. Comment diable allais-je gérer ça ? Je n'avais aucune expérience avec les enfants. Je ne connaissais que deux ou trois gars de mon unité, avec qui j'avais plus ou moins perdu le contact. En plus elle avait quinze ans. Elle était en pleine crise d'adolescence. Oh joie.

'T'en fais pas John. Si tu as pu gérer Sherlock Holmes, tu pourras gérer une fillette. Et puis on est là. Moi, Mycroft, Mme Hudson. Je suis sûre que même l'inspecteur Lestrade se fera un plaisir de venir te donner un coup de main.' Elle souriait. Comme si elle savait quelque chose que moi je ne savais pas. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant quand on y pensait. Elle devait toujours savoir pleins de choses que je ne savais pas. Je me demandai ou j'avais attrapé cette mauvaise habitude de trainer avec des gens dont le QI dépassait le mien de beaucoup. Je n'étais pas stupide pourtant. J'étais médecin militaire, excusez-moi du peu.

Soit. La voiture-de-Mycroft s'arrêta devant le 221 B, et je descendis. Une femme et une jeune adolescente. Je pris une bouffée d'air et sortis de la voiture. Aujourd'hui ma vie avait changé. Encore. Comme ce jour où j'avais rencontré Sherlock. Aujourd'hui ma vie retrouvait un sens.

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Elle avait les cheveux plus longs que sur les photos. Elle était fine et plus petite de quelques centimètresque moi. Ce qui n'était pas bien grand. Mais pour une fille, ce n'était pas très grave. Elle avait des muscles, pas comme moi, plus ceux de quelqu'un qui fait du sport pour se maintenir en forme. Je m'approchai d'elle et nos yeux entrèrent en contact. Les siens étaient un peu plus foncés que ceux de Beth, mais tout aussi envoûtants.

'Amy ?' Elle hocha la tête. 'Je me présente, je m'appelle John, et hum, je suis ton père' Par habitude je tendis la main. Elle l'attrapa et m'attira vers elle. Ou plutôt essaya. Je la bloquai, et la tirais vers moi. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à ce que je fusse aussi fort. Elle se remit rapidement et déposa un bisou sur ma joue.  
'Enchantée,…John.' Elle lâcha ma main et se dirigea vers la porte. Je restai un instant bouche bée sur le trottoir. 'Tu viens, je n'ai pas envie de rester sur le pas de ta porte.' J'ébauchai un sourire. Elle était sûrement aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et sortis mes clés. Au moment de l'ouvrir, une sonnerie retentit.

Le notaire attrapa son Gsm, pâlit légèrement et se racla la gorge. 'Hum, je, nous allons vous laisser. Venez Mlle Gordon, nous rentrons. ' Il se tourna vers la voiture puis sembla se rappeler que c'était l'expéditeur du message qui avait l'avait envoyée. Anthéa eut un sourire et s'écria ; 'Ne vous en faites pas Maître, je vous ramène à votre hôtel vous et Mlle Gordon'

Il échangea un regard avec sa secrétaire, puis nous fit ses adieux, en me rappelant que je devais régler encore quelques détails pour le reste du testament.

Après que la voiture eut tourné au coin de la rue, je fis rentrer Amy avec un petit rire.

'Il avait l'air de flipper un max ! Que s'est-il passé ?' J'éclatai définitivement de rire. Il me fallut un moment pour me reprendre. Moment durant lequel elle me fixa, un peu amusée.  
'Excuse-moi, ça fait des mois que je n'avais pas ri ainsi. J'ai un ami, Mycroft. Mon colocataire Sherlock, avait pour habitude de dire que Mycroft était le gouvernement Britannique à lui tout seul, quand il n'était pas trop occupé à être les services secrets ou la CIA en freelance. Et apparemment il avait envie de s'amuser aujourd'hui, aux dépends de ce cher Maître. ' Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle ne me croyait pas. Elle pensait que j'exagérais. Bien sûr elle avait tort. Mais elle l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

Mon fou rire passé, le malaise revint. Pas très longtemps par contre. Mme Hudson entra dans l'appartement comme un diable sortant de sa boîte.

'John, John, mon cher, le frère de Sherlock, Mycroft c'est bien ça ?' Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse pour continuer. 'Il m'a demandé de vous faire des courses, j'ignore pourquoi, je ne suis pas votre gouvernante nom de Dieu. Je suis votre logeuse. Venez donc m'aider à porter ces sacs, ils sont très lourds, et…' Je me levai et attrapai les sacs, les déposants sur le plan de travail. 'Oh John j'ignorais que vous aviez de la visite, excusez-moi très chère.' Je comptai jusqu'à trois. 'Mais enfin John, ne me dites pas que c'est un rendez-vous galant, cette jeune fille est à peine sortie de l'enfance!' Elle se tourna vers moi et me lança ce regard outré dont elle avait le secret.

'Mme Hudson, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. '

'Mais enfin John, mon chéri, je n'ai pas besoin de m'asseoir. Je sais que…' Je soupirai. 'Assis. Maintenant.' Elle me regarda, choquée. J'avais utilisé le ton que je n'avais plus usé depuis Baskerville. Celui que j'utilisais pour jouer du gallon. Qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Je vis le regard curieux d'Amy, ainsi qu'un peu d'appréhension. Compréhensible 'Mme Hudson, je vous présente Amy. Amy voici notre logeuse Mme Hudson. Elle n'est pas notre gouvernante, même si elle se comporte comme telle.' Mme Hudson fit sa tête outrée.

'John, enfin, où sont passées vos bonnes manières? J'ai l'impression de voir Sherlock!' Elle pâlît d'un coup en comprenant son erreur. J'avais pris une tasse dans l'armoire afin de servir un thé. Elle se cassa net dans mon poing serré. Un morceau entailla ma main. Je tournai le dos au salon

'Amy est ma fille. Elle va habiter ici autant qu'elle le voudra. Elle prendra ma chambre, et je prendrai celle de Sherlock. Il est inutile que vous fassiez mes courses à l'avenir surtout pas sous les ordres de Mycroft. Il n'a qu'à envoyer un de ses gorilles s'il veut que quelqu'un fasse les courses à ma place. Maintenant, Mme Hudson, laissez-nous s'il vous plaît, Amy et moi devons faire connaissance.' 'Oui, bien, d'accord. Je…' elle hésita, puis se dirigea vers la porte. 'John, non ne me coupez pas. Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je sais à quel point il vous manque. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez ou me trouver. Amy, bienvenue au 221 B Baker Street.' Elle ferma la porte dans un léger claquement. Je soupirai, mis une loque autour de ma plaie et rangeai rapidement les courses – le tout dans un silence pesant.

J'allai chercher la mallette à pharmacie dans la salle de bain, et revins dans le salon. Amy me l'arracha des mains. Enlevant la loque, elle désinfecta et pansa sans un mot. Je fus surpris de remarquer que le silence n'était plus vraiment pesant. Plutôt complice. Je sursautai presque quand elle se mit à parler.

'Maman parlait rarement de toi. Presque jamais en fait. Mais moi je connaissais ton existence. Toi tu ne savais pas que j'existais avant ce matin. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça doit faire. Je te suis très reconnaissante de m'accueillir. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as récemment perdu quelqu'un qui t'était très cher. ' Je voulus intervenir, mais elle m'en empêcha. 'On se connaît à peine. Ne te force pas à me raconter tout ça. Tu pourras le faire quand tu seras prêt. Comme moi je te parlerai de maman quand je serai prête. Et pas avant. Je suppose qu'il y aura certaines règles. Et comme tu n'as aucune expérience avec les filles de mon âge et que je me sens d'humeur conciliante aujourd'hui, je vais t'énumérer les règles de maman.'

Elle sortit un calepin de son sac sur lequel était griffonné tout un tas de mots, de phrases, de formules et de dessins. Elle prit une feuille vierge, et nota les règles en question :

'Règle numéro 1 : Pas de rancard que tu ne connais pas. Je dois te présenter toute personne de sexe masculin ou féminin avec qui je souhaite avoir une relation. Honnêtement j'ai toujours trouvé cette règle complètement bidon, jusqu'à ce que maman me sauve les fesse d'un gars pas cool du tout.  
Règle numéro 2 : Je dois toujours avoir mon portable en état de fonctionnement dans ma poche. Tu dois pouvoir m'appeler à toute heure de la journée, sauf pendant les cours. Bidon aussi mais soit.  
Règle numéro 3 : J'ai le droit de sortir, mais à condition de te tenir au courant de mes déplacements, et des personnes avec qui je suis. Que je n'exagère pas.  
Règle numéro 4 : elle est pour toi celle-là. Si j'ai vraiment un gros problème, je dois pouvoir t'en parler sans que tu t'énerves. Ce qui selon maman n'excluait pas les punitions. Le but étant que je puisse me confier à toi si j'en ai vraiment besoin.  
Règle numéro 5 : si l'un d'entre nous souhaite inviter son rencard à la maison, il doit tenir l'autre au courant. Et l'autre doit tout faire pour être le plus discret possible si il est  
vraiment obligé d'être là. '

Je haussai un sourcil.

'Bon d'accord, celle-là elle est juste pour toi.

Règle numéro 6 : Il me faut une liste de cinq personnes à appeler si je n'arrive pas à te joindre.

Règle numéro 7 : Si je veux aller dormir chez une copine, je dois te donner le numéro de chez elle. Si elle vient ici, c'est la même chose. Et je dois de toute façon te demander avant.

Je crois que c'est bon pour le moment. Je vais l'accrocher au frigo.' Elle se leva, mais je lui attrapai la main.

'Et le couvre-feu est à quelle heure ?' Je souris quand elle leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant dix heures.

'Ça te va de commander chinois ?'

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

'Bien sûr. Je kiffe le chinois !'


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Je sursautai, réveillé en plein milieu de ma sieste par un livre de physique lancé à travers le salon.

Gné ?

'Amy, pourquoi ton livre vole ?'

'Il y a une faute dedans !' Elle boude. Nom de Dieu. Sherlock était parti, j'étais collé avec ce mini-lui version émotive complètement décalée. Ce qui la rendait encore plus dangereuse. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas aussi asociale et méprisante que Sherlock. Tout du moins la majorité du temps.

Elle avait la fibre artistique. Mes murs pouvaient en témoigner. Quand une idée de peinture lui venait en tête, et qu'il n'y avait aucun support qui lui convenait à disposition, elle peignait sur les murs. Normal.

Heureusement, j'aimais bien ce qu'elle faisait. Mme Hudson avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque, mais finalement elle aimait bien aussi. Donc tout allait bien. Tout allait très bien.

'Ramasse le, et corrige la faute.' Heureusement que je savais comment traiter les génies récalcitrants. Je devrais peut-être me recycler dans ce domaine. Non, mauvais idée. Très mauvaise idée.

'Au bic ? Je peux, pour de vrai ?' Je soupire. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'ouvrir une boîte de pandore ?

'Seulement les fautes. Et proprement'

Ses yeux brillaient, comme si je venais de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Mon cœur se tordit dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu que MA fille lui ressemble tellement? Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Rien, à part des pans entiers de personnalités. Je ne la connaissais que depuis un mois. Un tout petit mois. Mais elle avait déjà accompli un 'exploit' que seule sa mère et Sherlock avaient réussi avant elle. Elle s'était creusé un trou au fond de mon cœur.

C'était injuste. Je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir ça. Je ne voulais plus jamais dépendre émotionnellement de quelqu'un. Ne plus sentir ce besoin compulsif de protéger une personne, que ce fusse au péril de ma vie.

Mais Amy était ma fille. Je le voyais, dans de petits détails. Elle aimait le thé. Beth détestait ça. Et moi je ne buvais que ça. C'était Beth qui m'avait appris à boire le café noir.

Mais je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à en avoir chez moi. Elle aimait le bleu. Elle riait de la même manière que moi. Ses pieds avaient la même petite malformation que Beth n'avait pas.

DING DONG

Elle leva le nez de son livre. Elle était couchée par terre. Elle s'appliquait à écrire, sa langue ressortait sur ses lèvres. Sur pieds en moins de deux, Amy courut vers la porte pour ouvrir, curieuse. Je l'attrapai au vol. Elle ne portait qu'un mini short. Et un petit top. Quand on était seuls, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Sauf quand il faisait froid.

Mais j'avais appris à me méfier de ceux qui sonnaient. Parce que mes amis ne sonnaient pas, ils m'envoyaient un message pour me prévenir qu'ils étaient là, ou rentraient tout simplement.

'Va mettre un pull !' Elle grogna.

'Mais John!' elle tempêta.

'Tout de suite Amanda' Elle détestait ça. Quand je l'appelai Amanda. Je le faisais le moins possible.

Elle comprit et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où traînait l'un de mes gilets. Elle le mit**.** Il couvrait une grosse partie de sa peau. Je soupirai.

DING DONG

Tiens je l'avais presque oublié. J'ouvris la porte, Amy derrière moi, pour découvrir Greg Lestrade.

A suivre


	5. Chapitre 4

Voila le chapitre 4 :) N'hésitez pas à reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, peu après la mort de mon ami.

'Inspecteur Lestrade. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à ma porte.' Je sentis Amy sursauter derrière moi. À part Mycroft, elle ne faisait pas confiance aux hommes de lois. Et elle ne savait pas que Greg était un ami.

Il haussa un sourcil. Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Il comprit. 'Dois-je appeler mon avocat inspecteur ?'

'Dr. Watson. Seulement si vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher. Est-ce la cas ?'

'Je ne pense pas. Pas depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu.'  
'En êtes-vous sûr ? Qui est donc cette jeune fille derrière vous docteur ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait la majorité sexuelle. Et pourtant elle se balade à moitié nue dans votre appartement, avec, si je ne m'abuse, un de vos pulls ?' Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle rougissait furieusement. Elle s'éloigna, et partit s'habiller. Je m'écartai du pas de la porte, faisant signe à l'inspecteur d'entrer. Il me sourit et me serra la main, comme il le faisait autrefois, quand Sherlock et moi débarquions sur ses enquêtes.

'John, comment allez-vous ?'  
'Bien et vous Greg ?' Nous nous sourîmes et je l'invitai à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'un geste. 'Hé bien mes enquêtes avancent moins vite depuis que… enfin vous savez.' Il fit ce geste de la main que font les gens quand ils n'ont pas envie de mettre les mots sur quelques chose quand ça les mettait mal à l'aise. Ou juste quand ça faisait trop mal. Oui je savais. Il parlait de Sherlock. Tout le monde parlait toujours de Sherlock. 'J'aurais bien eu besoin de lui sur celle-ci.' Il laissa un blanc, nous étions tous les deux plongés dans nos pensées. 'Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire. Il me manque. Pas autant qu'à vous je suppose, mais quelque part je m'attends toujours à le voir débarquer, avec vous sur les talons. Même ses remarques sur ma stupidité me manquent.' Il soupira. 'J'entendis le bruit d'Amy qui dévalant les escaliers comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses. Elle déboula dans le salon, une lueur accusatrice dans les yeux.

'Vous m'avez fait marcher! Je parie que vous n'êtes même pas inspecteur!' J'éclatai de rire. Elle prit sa moue vexée. Mais elle était habillée. Un training et un pull.  
'Amy je te présente l'Inspecteur en chef Greg Lestrade, un ami à moi. Greg, je vous présente non pas ma petite amie, mais ma fille Amy.' Si l'on avait été dans un dessin animé, sa mâchoire serait tombée sur le sol. Il se contenta d'être bouche bée. Parce que nous n'étions pas dans un dessin animé. Dans un dessin animé on pouvait tomber (ou sauter) du toit d'un immeuble et s'en sortir indemne. 'Vous allez gober des mouches inspecteur. Fermez votre bouche.' Elle était de mauvaise humeur: elle n'aimait pas que je la fasse marcher. Moi j'aimais bien. Elle fronçait le nez quand elle boudait. Je trouvais ça mignon. Lestrade ferma la bouche et me regarda. 'J'ignorais que vous aviez une fille. Ce n'était pas dans votre dossier militaire.' Je grognai. Ils le distribuaient ou quoi ? Ce genre de trucs était censé rester secret.

'Je l'ignorais à l'époque. Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a un mois.' Il s'apprêta à protester, alors j'ajoutai:  
'Et Mycroft l'a confirmé.' En parlant de ça... Amy, tu n'étais pas en train de travailler ta physique ?' Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment pour son niveau scolaire. Plus pour son intégration, et la manière dont les professeurs la traitaient. C'était juste un moyen pour qu'elle arrête de nous tuer du regard. Elle mettait l'inspecteur mal à l'aise. 'C'est pas mon livre de physique. C'est un livre pour terminales que j'ai emprunté à ma prof.' Nom de Dieu. Je lui avais permis d'écrire dedans. Cette gosse allait me rendre chèvre.

'Amanda Rose Watson' Ma voix devait être dure parce qu'elle perdit de sa verve.  
'Oui ?' Son ton était incertain. Timide. Pas habituel. 'J'invoque la règle numéro 4.' 'Trop tard. J'ai deviné. Mais je ne vais pas te crier dessus, ce n'est pas mon genre.' 'Non. Mais je t'ai déçu. Ce qui est encore pire.' Je soupirai, et me frottai les yeux, comme je le faisais quand Sherlock était particulièrement difficile. J'en revenais toujours à lui. Toute la journée c'était Sherlock par-ci, Sherlock par-là. 'Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi.' Quand je lève la tête, elle est au bord des larmes. 'Amy ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?' 'Tu ne vas pas me laisser hein ? Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise, mais tu ne vas pas me laisser? S'il te plaît John.' Sa détresse était palpable. Je me levai, et la pris dans mes bras.

Je vis Greg noter quelque chose sur un papier puis me faire un signe et s'en aller, sans un bruit ou presque. Mon attention se focalisa à nouveau vers la jeune fille que je tenais entre mes bras. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Anna, non, Beth saurait. Oui elle saurait quoi faire. Alors je décidai de parler de lui.

Je murmurai doucement

'Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de Sherlock. Il était un peu comme toi. Trop intelligent pour le commun des mortels. Quand il s'ennuyait, il tentait de tuer des mouches à coups d'arme à feu. Il laissait traîner des morceaux de cadavres humains dans le frigo. J'y ai même trouvé une tête, une fois. Là je te jure que j'ai crié.' Elle rigola dans ses larmes, je l'embrassai doucement sur le front, mais la gardai contre moi. 'Il avait une passion pour les enquêtes. Et quand il était parti, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter…'

J'avais parlé de lui pendant des heures, tout en la gardant contre moi. Je lui avouai ce que je n'avais jamais avoué à personne. Pas même à moi-même. À quel point j'avais été dépendant de toi, mon ressentiment face à ton geste complètement stupide. Mon manque de toi. A quel point elle me faisait penser à toi. Je continuai à parler, même après qu'elle fut endormie, bercée par le son de ma voix. J'ignorai comment on avait fini dans le canapé. Je pleurai aussi, un peu. Parce qu'un soldat ne pleurait pas. Surtout pas les médecins militaires. Nous devions être forts quand tous les autres baissaient les bras.

Je fis mon deuil de toi cette nuit-là. J'oubliai complètement le mot sur la table. Je n'entendis pas les sonneries pourtant nombreuses de mon Gsm. Non, tout ce qui comptait c'était Amy. Amy et toi. Parce que, je le compris cette fameuse nuit, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Non jamais.

**A suivre**


	6. Chapitre 5

Bon voila un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez :) Une review fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas :D

PS: Je suis au chapitre 9 et ça commence devenir un peu gore ^^' je mettrais une note au début du chapitre concerné mais vous voila prévenus ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Ce fut le soleil qui me réveilla. Je m'étais endormi dans le canapé, Amy dans mes bras. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus là. Une odeur de toast grillé, brulé même me parvint. Je me levai, prêt à combattre un feu de cuisine, avant d'entendre Amy jurer à grands cris. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la cuisine. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan s'y était engouffré.

Amy avait mis les toasts dans l'évier et soufflait sur ses doigts rouges qu'elle avait brûlés Dieu seul savait comment. J'attrapai sa main et la collai sous l'évier. Elle sursauta, ne m'ayant pas vu me lever. Le soupir qu'elle lâcha quand sa peau brûlée entra en contact avec l'eau fraîche me fit sourire.

'Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher un bandage.' Elle fit mine d'enlever ses mains de l'eau. Je grognai.  
'Laisse-les là je t'ai dit.' 'Ce n'est qu'une petite brûlure de rien du tout, je n'ai pas besoin de bandage!' Elle me regardait comme si j'étais fou. 'C'est moi le médecin ici. Laisse tes mains (y'en a deux de brûlées non?) là.' Je partis chercher le nécessaire dans le placard à pharmacie. Quand je revins, elle était toujours là, en pleine réflexion sur le bien-fondé d'un bandage.

'Si tu n'empêches pas l'oxygène d'arriver jusqu'à la brûlure, ça va continuer à brûler, et donc à te faire mal. Donne-moi ta main.' Elle s'exécuta. Je la séchai avec précaution. Je pris un baume gras et en appliquai sans trop le faire entrer sur ses doigts. Puis je lui mis le bandage. 'Même si c'est un peu disproportionné par rapport à la taille, ça évitera que tu aies mal plus tard. Voilà.'

Quand je vis à nouveau ses yeux s'humidifier, je me maudis. Qu'avais-je encore fait de travers ?

'Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dis le moi. Je ne voulais pas. Amy, ma chérie ?' Elle renifla, et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne l'avais jamais vue si émotive.  
'Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Personne n'avait jamais pris soin d'une bête brûlure comme ça. Je… je crois que je réalise que t'es vraiment mon père. Tu sais après la mort de maman, je n'avais plus personne. Sauf toi. Mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Après tout, tu ne me dois rien. Rien du tout. Et puis je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi on était pas avec toi maman et moi. J'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Mais en fait tu ne savais pas. C'est bête hein.'

Je soupirai. J'aurais voulu repousser cette conversation. Ou ne jamais l'avoir. Mais c'était inéluctable.

'Je… Amy, assieds-toi. S'il te plaît.' Elle me regarda comme si je m'apprêtais à dire les pires choses qui fussent.  
'Tu savais' Ce n'était pas une question. 'Non. Non je ne savais pas, honnêtement.' Elle me regarda, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. 'Alors quoi ?' 'J'aurais pu deviner. Les signes étaient là. Un étudiant en médecine aurait dû les voir. J'aurais dû les voir. Mais j'ai fermé les yeux. La veille de son départ, ta maman et moi avons eu une conversation houleuse. Je voulais m'engager après l'obtention de mon diplôme. Elle ne voulait pas. Je pense qu'elle savait déjà pour toi. J'en suis presque sûr. Je crois qu'elle est partie parce qu'elle savait que si j'apprenais la nouvelle, je mettrais un terme à mon rêve. Que je le regretterais toute ma vie.' Elle pouffa. Attendez, quoi ? Pouffer ?

'Tu aimes ce pays hein ?' La question me surprit.  
'Oui. Oui je l'aime vraiment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu…' 'Maman adorait New York. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de vivre ailleurs. Elle disait que New York était sa maison. Et toi tu aimes Londres n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pourrais pas habiter ailleurs. Elle devait le savoir. Et je suppose qu'elle a utilisé ce prétexte pour pouvoir partir sans trop regarder par-dessus son épaule.'

'J'aurais pu être là pour toi.'

'Non. Non, parce que je vivais de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Tu aurais juste été malheureux. Et moi aussi. J'aurais été morte d'inquiétude pendant tes mobilisations en Afghanistan. Bienheureux est l'ignorant. C'était mieux ainsi, et tu le sais.' 'Si j'étais mort à la guerre tu n'aurais plus eu personne. Je n'aurais pas pris les dispositions nécessaires. Je…' Elle me fit taire. 'Mais rien de tout ça ne s'est produit.' Elle se leva. 'Bon. On se le fait ce petit-déjeuné ? '

Et c'est ainsi que commença la journée. Pleine de bonne humeur, de cris de rire. Mais surtout de complicité. au bout d'un moment elle décida qu'elle avait envie de peindre, et se mit donc tartiner un des rare murs qu'elle avait épargné jusqu'ici. Je soupirai.

Au début j'avais tenté de discuter. Mais au final, je trouvais que ce qu'elle faisait était vraiment beau. Et ça rendait l'appartement plus vivant. Puis ça lui permettait de se sentir chez elle.

Je me rendis dans le salon, dans le but de faire une petite sieste. C'est là que je vis le papier sur la table. Je me rappelai du mot de Lestrade.

''_Le bras droit de Moriarty, Sebastian Moran a été tué aujourd'hui. C'était apparemment le dernier des hommes de Moriarty encore en vie, tous les autres ayant_ _étrangement disparu._ _J'aimerais_ _en discuter avec vous. Appelez-moi dès que vous avez ce message._

_Greg Lestrade_

_PS : Votre fille est vraiment mignonne ''_

J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai d'abord le numéro de Mycroft.

'Bonjour John, que puis-je pour vous ?'  
'Bonjour Mycroft. Vous êtes au courant pour Moran ?'

Il y eut un silence.

'Mycroft !'

'Je… oui, je suis au courant. Mais je ne suis pas responsable. Pas par manque d'envie, mais la personne m'a devancé.' Mon cœur rata un battement. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne capable de devancer Mycroft Holmes. Son frère Sherlock. Je pris une inspiration pour me donner du courage. 'Mycroft, promettez moi d'être honnête.' 'Je…' 'Vous me le devez je pense.' '… D'accord. Je serai honnête' 'Sherlock est en vie n'est-ce pas ?' Ma respiration se bloqua, dans l'attente de la réponse.

DING DONG

Je sursautai.

'Allez ouvrir John.'

'NON, vous m'aviez promis. Mycroft ? Mycroft ! MYCROFT ! MERDE !' Il avait raccroché. Le salaud.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

'OUI C'EST BON J'ARRIVE'

J'ouvre la porte à la volée, m'apprêtant à gueuler sur la personne mais ma voix, ma respiration se bloquent. Je rêve. Je dois rêver.

Mycroft ne m'a pas ignoré. Il m'a répondu, à sa façon.

Devant moi se trouve Sherlock Holmes.

**A suivre**


	7. Chapitre 6

Voila Un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

'Qui c'est ?' La voix d'Amy résonna. Je la sentis m'attraper par les hanches, pour se pencher. 'T'es petit, mais tu prends toute la place !' Un silence gêné se fit.  
'John ?'  
'Oui Amy ?' Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'homme en face de moi.  
'Pourquoi le monsieur ressemble à Sherlock ?'  
'Parce que je _suis_Sherlock.' Ce ton condescendant. Une des choses qui ne m'avaient pas manqué. L'une des rares. Et il fallait qu'il l'utilise maintenant. Je sentis ma colère grossir. La colère que j'avais enfouie, tenté de refouler. Celle qui me donnait envie de piétiner sa tombe en hurlant POURQUOI. Pourquoi avait-il sauté. Pourquoi était-il mort ?

Je supposais que tout ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'intérêt maintenant. Puisqu'il était en vie.

Cette pensée ne calma pas ma colère, bien au contraire. Je sentis mon sang bouillir.

'Alors c'est tout ? Tu te fais passer pour mort, non pire, tu me fais croire que tu es mort, et la première chose que tu me dis c'est sur ce ton ? Alors c'est ça ? Je ne vaux pas mieux hein. Bien sûr que non je AÏE, Amy ?' Elle m'avait pincé. Pincé nom de Dieu.  
'Laisse-le entrer. Assieds-toi. Et arrête de faire l'enfant. Ou alors cogne-le tout de suite. Mais rester devant cette porte ad vitam aeternam ça ne sert à rien.' Elle tira sur mon t-shirt. M'entraînant dans le salon. J'aimerai dire de force. Mais de nous deux j'étais le plus fort alors…

Et puis non. Je lui fis lâcher mon t-shirt et me dirigeai vers Sherlock, lui collant une droite dont il se souviendrait, foi de Watson. Il se laissa faire. Il l'avait probablement su avant moi. Je le pris par le col de sa chemise et le plaquai contre le mur, fermant la porte du pied. Et je l'embrassai. Il parut surpris. Ce qui me grisa. Pouvoir surprendre Sherlock Holmes était une victoire en soi.

Ce n'était que ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ni plus, ni moins. Mais un sentiment de bonheur jailli dans mon cœur. Chassant la colère. Je lâchai sa chemise d'une main et elle partit dans ses cheveux. Ses boucles noires, que j'avais tant voulu caresser autrefois.

Les mains de Sherlock vinrent dans mon dos me serrant contre lui. Je séparai nos lèvres et l'enlaçai tout simplement. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Bien sûr que non. Il fallait qu'il casse tout. Parce que c'était Sherlock.

'Qui est cette gamine, et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à l'appartement ? mets-là dehors. Rapidement.'

Je me séparai de lui. Il devait toujours tout gâcher. Ma colère revint, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

'Ce qu'elle fait ici ne te regarde pas Sherlock. Elle est ici chez elle.' Il fit sa grimace.  
'Pff ennuyeux. Fait la partir.'

Je n'eus pas le temps de le cogner qu'Amy s'était déjà interposée.

'Hé, pour qui vous vous prenez? Hein ? Vous n'avez plus rien à dire ici. Plus rien. Vous vous êtes fait passer pour mort. J'essaye de vous aider, alors arrêtez de faire l'enfant.'  
'Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une gamine.'

Elle le gifla. Elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'on la traite de gamine. Ça ne faisait qu'un mois mais je le savais déjà. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je l'éloignai. Elle se débattit. Tout se passa tellement vite. Je la giflai.

Je vis ses yeux s'embuer. Les larmes coulaient. Elle se dégagea de ma prise, et s'enfuit en courant. Je restai là. Une minute. Peut-être deux. Peut-être plus. Et je m'élançai à sa poursuite. Mais elle était déjà loin.

'AMY, AMANDA WATSON REVIENT ICI, TOUT DE SUITE'

Elle ne m'écoutait pas. Elle était loin. Trop loin. Je ne pourrais pas la rattraper. Je m'appuyai contre la façade du 221 B Baker Street et me laissai glisser, la tête entre les mains. Bordel de merde. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait?


	8. Chapitre 7

**Voila un nouveau chapitre. Comme vous le voyez, celui-ce est du point de vue d'Amy. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**Bisous Catafan**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

___AMY_

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que je courais depuis des heures me semblait-t-il. J'avais les poumons en feu. Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Je ne pouvais plus faire un seul pas.

_Je regardai autour de moi. Je ne reconnaissais pas les bâtiments décrépis. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et la nuit allait bientôt tomber sur la capitale britannique. Je fouillai rapidement mes poches. Pas de portable. Pas d'argent non plus. Donc je ne pouvais ni appeler, ni prendre un taxi._

Pas qu'un taxi s'arrêterait ici. Apparemment j'étais en plein milieu des quartiers malfamés de Londres. Oh joie.

_J'étais fatiguée. Épuisée en fait. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je m'adossai à un mur. Pas longtemps. Juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle._

'Hey, ma belle. Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie petite fleur comme toi vient faire dans un quartier pareil. Il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles. Heureusement que c'est moi qui t'ai trouvée en premier ma petite fleur. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.'

J'ouvris les yeux. Un homme de taille moyenne, un junkie au vu des cernes et des bleus au niveau de ses avant-bras. Il avait les cheveux sales, et il puait la mort. Je tentai de lui échapper. Il me rattrapa. Je m'apprêtai à hurler, à me débattre quand il me lâcha soudainement. Je m'écroulai par terre en grognant. Nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce gars?

'Fais pas le con Raz. C'est… C'est bon elle est à toi. Suffisait de demander. On peut même partager si tu… ' Un coup de feu retentit 'D'a… d'accord, on partage pas. ' Il avait visé à côté. Dommage.

Je levai les yeux. Il y avait un jeune homme. Mignon. Il tenait une arme. Sa main ne tremblait pas. Courageux.

'Éloigne-toi de Mlle Watson ducon.' Comment connaissait-il mon nom?

'Wa…Watson ?!' Le junkie s'étouffa dans sa propre morve. Charmant. 'Comme dans…'  
'Ouais. Comme dans John Watson. Le docteur John Watson' Ah. Ils connaissaient mon père. Ce qui expliquait tout. Ou presque. Le Junkie sembla se rappeler d'un truc. Sa peur disparut. Presque.  
'Bah Holmes n'est plus là de toutes façons. Sans lui ce bon docteur ne me trouvera jamais.' Hum. Il avait l'air fier de lui le bougre. Et pourtant.  
'Sherlock Holmes est toujours en vie. Il a fait croire à sa mort. Et si tu touches encore un cheveu de Mlle Watson, je ne donne pas cher de ta tête. Le docteur a l'air super inquiet.' Première nouvelle. C'était bon à savoir. Enfin je supposai. Quoique. Il avait dit 'l'air' non ?

Le junkie était blanc comme un linge. Il recula. Je crus un instant qu'il se pissait dessus. Très frais. Il fit demi-tour et partit en courant en se cassant la gueule deux ou trois fois avant de disparaître. L'odeur devint enfin potable. Je soupirai. Tout à coup je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et tentai de me dégager. Le propriétaire de la main –Raz ? C'était quoi comme nom ça ?- me rattrapa.

'Hey Mlle Watson. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. C'est dangereux de se balader dans le coin pour une jeune fille. Surtout à cette heure. Et euh…' Il hésita. Je haussai un sourcil.  
'Et ?' Il rougit. What ?

'Eh bien je… cette tenue… Je… C'est… euh… vous savez quoi.' Il me jeta un regard plein d'espoir. Je baissai les yeux vers mes vêtements. Ah tiens. Je portai mon mini short et un t-shirt très serrant. Je rougis violemment.  
'Je… je suis sortie sans me changer. Je… Je...' Dieu. Je allais mourir de honte. J'avais survécu à NYC nom de… je sursautai quand je sentis un tissu être déposé sur mes épaules. C'était sa veste. Heureusement qu'il faisait chaud, je serais vraiment morte de honte si j'avais dû le dépouiller de sa veste en hiver. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour moi, de telle sorte que quand je la fermai, on avait l'impression que j'étais à poil en dessous. Il le vit et arriva aux même conclusions que moi. Il détourna les yeux, gêné.

Son téléphone sonna. Il répondit. C'était Sherlock, j'en étais sûre.

'Oui je l'ai trouvée… Oui elle va bien… Non c'est bon, je la ramène… On va prendre un taxi... Okay merci. À tout de suite.' Il raccrocha. Il se tourna vers moi. 'Venez Mlle Watson. On va aller dans une rue plus fréquentée. On aura plus de chances de trouver un taxi.' Il mit doucement son bras autour de mes épaules. 'Pour que les autres pensent que l'on est un couple' Il rougit encore. C'était mignon. 'Comme ça euh… Ils nous laisseront en paix.' Je hochai la tête, et me pressai un peu plus contre lui. S'il l'avait senti, il n'avait rien dit.

Finalement, nous rejoignîmes une rue commerçante et un taxi nous prit sans trop râler après avoir eu Sherlock au téléphone. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit..

C'était étrange. Il y avait quelques heures je le giflais. Et là il menaçait un chauffeur de taxi de Dieu seul savait quoi pour me protéger. Pire. Il y a quelques heures de plus, il était mort nom de Dieu.

'Ils voulaient venir.' Gné. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait? Il sembla voir mon incompréhension. 'Le docteur Watson et Sherlock. Ils voulaient venir.' Ah. 'Mais comme ils ont mis toutes les forces disponibles du pays à ta recherche, ils ont dû rappeler tout le monde pour dire que je t'avais retrouvée. ' Toutes les forces de quoi ?  
'Dis-moi que tu plaisantes quand tu dis toutes les forces disponibles du pays.' Il se tortilla dans son siège. 'La police ? L'armée ? Pitié ne me dis pas qu'il a mis les services secrets la-dessus.' Oh merde. Bordel de merde. J'étais fichée comme fugueuse chez les services secrets. Je voulais mourir. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Il vit mon embarras. Il prit doucement mon visage dans ses mains et embrassa délicatement mes lèvres. Puis il me lâcha, effaré. Je vis sur son visage ce qui lui traversait l'esprit : OH MON DIEU, QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE FAIRE.

'Je… je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû. Je…' Je mis ma main sur ses lèvres.  
'T'en fais pas. C'est sûrement le choc ou un truc du genre. Je ne dirai rien, promis.' Je lui fis mon sourire Colgate, made in america. Il eut l'air rassuré. Chacun retourna à l'observation du paysage, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Il y avait juste un petit malaise que lui et moi tentions d'ignorer.

J'avais menti bien sûr. Il n'y avait eu aucun choc. Enfin aucun qui aurait pu le pousser à m'embrasser. Il avait juste obéi à une pulsion. Une pulsion qu'il avait refrénée depuis – je ne sais pas... - la seconde où nos yeux s'étaient croisés au moment où il m'avait donné sa veste.

Je me rejouai la scène mentalement. Ses lèvres douces sur le miennes. Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Mais j'avais quinze ans. Et les garçons ne m'avaient jamais vraiment intéressée. C'était donc mon premier smack. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et j'étais sûre que si j'avais pris son pouls, il aurait battu vite et fort. Comme le mien, qui était remonté dans ma gorge.

Bon sang. Je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre. La vie craint. Vraiment.


	9. Chapitre 8

Hello, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre :)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 8

La reine. Cet abruti avait appelé la Reine. Pour lui demander de lui prêter quelques hommes. Pour rechercher Amy. Ma fille Amy, et pas une amante ou une quelconque connerie du genre. Elle avait quinze ans bon sang!

Il avait fallu un moment à Sherlock pour digérer l'information. Mais une fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait tout de suite compris son erreur. Et la mienne.

Nous avions donc fait appel à toutes nos connaissances. Amy ne connaissait pas encore Londres. Elle avait pu aller n'importe où.

Et puis Raz avait appelé. J'aurais voulu aller la chercher, mais Sherlock m'avait convaincu qu'elle irait plus vite en prenant directement un taxi avec Raz. Et puis nous devions appeler tout le monde, pour les rassurer. Nous l'avions retrouvée.

Elle sortit du taxi avec la veste de Raz sur les épaules. Elle ne portait pas grand-chose. Heureusement qu'il avait été là. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui se serait produit sinon.

Elle courut vers moi, et je l'attrapai au passage. Elle pleurait. Je ne méritais pas qu'elle me pardonnât si facilement. Je la berçai contre moi en lui murmurant à quel point j'étais désolé, à quel point je regrettais. Je finis par la soulever et l'amener dans l'appartement. Elle n'était pas bien lourde. Loin de là. Je la déposai dans le fauteuil, et la regardai vraiment pour la première fois. Pas comme un père, mais comme un médecin.

Elle était maigre. Des cernes sous les yeux. Sa peau était pâle. Trop pâle. Je demandai à Sherlock d'aller chercher mon matériel. Dans la foulée je remarquai que Raz était toujours là. J'enlevai doucement sa veste des épaules d'Amy et je lui donnai. Elle avait plusieurs bleus sur le bras.; sur son ventre aussi .Et des écorchures sur les genoux: certaines saignaient. Mais merde. Je me tournai vers Raz.

'Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle était plus ou moins en train de se faire agresser par un junkie au nom de Tocard. Il l'a lâchée quand je lui ai dit que vous alliez lui casser la gueule.' Moi ? Vraiment ? Il sembla voir mon étonnement. 'Z'êtes célèbre m'sieur, euh docteur Watson. Vous êtes l'ombre de Sherlock. Dans la rue les gens ont presque autant peur de vous que de lui.' Il me fit un grand sourire, comme s'il était content, voir même fier pour moi. Ou peut-être qu'il était heureux de me connaître. Je soupirai et Sherlock revint avec mon matériel.

Sa tension était trop basse, et son cœur trop lent. Elle avait besoin de manger plus, bien plus.

Pourtant elle mangeait. J'y avais veillé. Alors comment ? Il faudrait que je la surveille. Une telle maigreur, ce n'était jamais bon, qu'il s'agisse d'une maladie ou d'anorexie.

J'avais vraiment été aveugle, une fois encore.

Je regardai Raz.

'Tu as un endroit où dormir ?' Il haussa les épaules, et me fit signe que oui. J'en doutais, mais je connaissais assez les garçons dans son genre pour savoir qu'ils étaient trop fiers pour dire le contraire. 'Si jamais tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir… ' Il me fit un sourire penaud.  
'Merci doc. J'peux vous appeler doc hein ?' Je confirmai. 'Merci doc, mais j'vais retourner à ma piaule. Veillez bien sur elle. C'est une fille bien. Bonne nuit doc.' Il se dirigea vers la porte et disparut dans l'escalier. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose derrière toutes ces manières, mais je n'en fis rien.

Le silence se fit après le départ de Raz. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil pour veiller sur le sommeil d'Amy. Et aussi pour éviter _cette_ discussion avec Sherlock.

Je me demandai un instant s'il se croyait discret à me tourner autour comme ça.

Après une heure de ce manège, je commençai à trouver ça pesant. Amy dormait très bien, elle n'avait plus besoin de moi. Je me levai, attrapai Sherlock par le bras – qui passait par là comme de par hasard pour la centième fois depuis le départ de Raz – et le tirai violemment. Je l'entraînai vers sa - non ma. Notre ? Soit, vers la chambre du bas. Il ne se débattit même pas. Tant mieux. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

'Assis' je lui montrai mon – enfin le lit d'un geste. Il fallait régler ça de toute urgence.' Nous allons avoir un problème de place. Amy a pris ma vieille chambre et…' Il me coupa.  
'Tu n'as rien bougé.' Il se leva et avant que je puisse l'arrêter ou lui expliquer – ou même juste me pendre – et ouvrit un tiroir. 'Tu m'as cru mort pendant quatre mois et tu n'as rien touché. Tu dors ici depuis un mois et mes affaires sont toujours à leur place. Tu as laissé les tiennes dans des caisses. Pourquoi ? Ce sont les miennes qui devraient y être .' Je sentis mes joues devenir écarlates. Elles me brûlaient. Fort. Nom de Dieu, j'avais oublié ce détail. Je dormais dans un temple à sa mémoire, incapable de ranger, ou même de toucher à ses affaires.

Pourtant j'avais essayé. J'avais hurlé, j'avais frappé dans son cousin. Mais pas pleuré. Un soldat ne pleure pas. T'as vu papa. J'ai bien appris ma leçon. Mon meilleur ami meurt et je ne pleure pas. Parce que je suis un soldat, comme tu le voulais. Je secouai la tête pour éloigner tous ces souvenirs désagréables. Comme si ça les éloignait. Mais ils finissaient toujours par revenir: ils étaient coriaces.

Je vis à la tête de Sherlock qu'il attendait une réponse. Quelle était la question déjà ? Ah oui. Pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

'Ça aurait été accepter ta mort. Je ne pouvais pas. Dès que j'ouvrais ta commode, je te voyais me reprocher d'avoir dérangé le classement de tes chaussettes. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.' Je serai les poings à tel point que mes phalanges en devinrent blanches. Il fronça les sourcils: il ne comprenait pas. Évidemment.  
'Je ne te demande pas de comprendre Sherlock. Si ça avait été moi, tout serait parti dans la semaine, je sais. Mais moi j'en étais incapable.' Il se rassit sur le lit. Je me laissai tomber à côté de lui, faute de chaise.

Sherlock devait être la seule foutue personne à ma connaissance qui n'ait pas de chaise dans sa chambre.

'Alors. Si tu m'expliquais ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces quatre derniers mois ?' Il se tendit.  
'Je n'avais pas le choix.' Ouais c'est ça. 'Où est Moriarty ?' Je l'ignorai, comme toujours quand je ne le croyais pas. Discuter ne servait à rien avec Sherlock. Il gagnait toujours. 'Mort. Ce jour-là. C'est lui que vous avez enterré.' Ah ouf… Attendez QUOI? Je me levai brusquement. 'Tu m'as laissé enterrer Jim Moriarty? Tu m'as laissé me recueillir sur _sa _tombe? Lui apporter des fleurs ? Je, tu… Comment as-tu osé ?!' Si Amy n'avait pas été entrain de dormir dans la pièce d'à côté, j'aurais crié. Je ne lui avais pas menti hier. Je ne criais pas. Ce n'était pas mon genre. Il n'y avait que Sherlock pour me faire sortir de mes gonds comme ça. 'Je n'avais pas le choix John !' 'On a toujours le choix Sherlock.' Il se rembrunit. Il détestait les dictons populaires. Et moi je les adorais. Surtout depuis que j'avais emménagé ici. _Il n'y a pas de petite vengeance. _'Alors dis-moi donc ce qui ce serait passé si tu n'avais pas balancé Moriarty du toit.' Il releva la tête, outré. 'Je n'ai pas balancé…' je grognai.

'Détails. Les faits Sherlock.' Il se mit à bouder. Parfait. Il me manquait plus que ça. 'Sherlock, ma patience a été lourdement malmenée ces dernières heures, alors par pitié sois adulte et parle bon sang!'  
'Il aurait tué Mme Hudson et Lestrade. Mais ça j'aurais pu le surmonter. Non. Ce qu'il a fait de pire, c'est de te menacer toi.' Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Mon cœur sauta un battement. Pire ? Menacé ? Je m'assis à nouveau. Il reprit:

'Il y avait un tireur d'élite prêt à te descendre. Un pour chacun d'entre vous. Il fallait que tu me voies tomber parce qu'il fallait que ton tireur le voie aussi.'

J'avais interprété son geste comme cruel. Une sorte de doigt d'honneur avant le grand saut. C'était de là que venait une grosse partie de ma rancœur. Et là, il m'annonçait qu'il avait fait ça pour me sauver la vie! Mes certitudes s'effondraient une fois de plus.

Et j'étais censé faire quoi maintenant ?

'Pardonne-moi John.' Je m'apprêtais à le couper mais il m'en empêcha. 'Laisse-moi finir. Tu n'es pas capable de jouer. Quand tu es heureux, ça se voit. Quand tu es malheureux aussi. Il fallait qu'Ils croient que je sois mort, et donc toi aussi. Si j'avais pu l'éviter, je l'aurais fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas.'

Nous étions assis sur le lit. J'étais sous le choc. Sherlock, celui qui crie à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il est un sociopathe de haut niveau, a fait tout ça pour moi ? Sherlock sembla sortir de ses pensées et reprit son récit.

'J'ai pourchassé chacun des tireurs. Chaque homme connu de Moriarty. Je pense que Mycroft m'a aidé, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Je… Irène m'a aidé' Je me tendis à l'évocation de La Femme. Je voulus me lever, mal à l'aise, mais il m'en empêcha en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse.  
'Alors elle n'est pas morte.' Je ricanai 'Je suppose que c'est même toi qui l'a sauvée en fait.' Son silence me suffit. J'avais été tellement bête. À m'inquiéter pour lui. De comment il prendrait la nouvelle de sa mort. Il s'était encore bien foutu de moi. Ils avaient dû bien rire. Je tentai à nouveau de me lever. Il m'en empêcha une nouvelle fois en mettant sa main plus haut sur ma cuisse. 'S'il te plaît, écoute-moi jusque au bout.' _S'il te plaît _ne sont pas des mots que l'on entend souvent dans la bouche du grand Sherlock Holmes. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le disait ce jour là. Je supposai qu'il regrettait. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air pour me calmer. Apaiser ma colère, et cette autre chose que je refusais de nommer, mais qui était directement causée par une certaine main posée sur ma cuisse et qui ne semblait pas pressée de partir.

'Il ne s'est rien passé. Irène ne m'intéresse pas.'  
'Elle t'aide à réfléchir.' Je détournai mon regard de lui. 'Pas autant que toi.' Ça avait été dit dans un souffle, mais je l'avais entendu. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Mes mains deviennent moite et le rouge me monta aux joues. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait. Et puis nos regards se croisèrent.

Le monde entier disparut. Plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien sauf lui. Parce qu'il était mon monde. Il l'était depuis que Mike m'avait parlé de lui. Il l'était… plus tout à fait. Plus tout seul en tout cas. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui comptait sur moi maintenant. Ma fille. Amy

Je brisai ce contact et me levai malgré sa tentative pour me retenir. Je décidai de changer complètement de sujet.

'Il va falloir trouver une solution pour les chambres. En attendant je suppose que l'on va devoir se partager celle-ci. Cette nuit dors dans le lit, je vais mettre Amy dans le sien puis je dormirai dans le canapé.' Je sortis en évitant son regard avec soin.  
'Nous pourrions partager le lit tu sais.' Mauvais plan. 'Non c'est bon. Je suppose que tu n'as pas dormi dans un lit depuis un bon moment. Alors vas-y prends-le.' Il sembla vouloir protester je lui fis mon regard Pas-la-peine-de-discuter. Je pris doucement Amy – qui était vraiment, vraiment trop légère – dans mes bras et la montai dans sa chambre. Quand je descendis, Sherlock était couché dans le canapé, en pyjama. Il avait sa pause de réflexion et même si je le soupçonnais de faire semblant, j'étais trop fatigué pour me battre avec lui maintenant. Je partis me coucher dans la chambre.

'Bonne nuit Sherlock et merci.'

Je crus l'entendre marmonner un 'bonne nuit John' mais j'avais dû l'imaginer. Après tout, il ne me parlait jamais quand il réfléchissait.

**A suivre**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello tout le monde. Pour me faire pardonner les alertes, et parceque je suis vachement en retard voici le chapitre 9 :)**

**Je voudrais, une fois encore, remercier Shir, ma bêta, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une petite review ou ont mis Amy dans leurs alertes.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je me réveillai doucement. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. J'avais fait un très beau rêve. Je bougeai un peu, dans l'optique de me tendre. Mais quelque chose m'empêcha de bouger. Un corps en fait. Sauf que je n'avais ramené personne à la maison hier.

Je tentai (vainement) de creuser mon cerveau toujours embrumé de le sommeil. Mais rien ne me venait. Depuis la mort de Sh… Un énorme doute me vint quand je me rappelai de mon rêve. Puis je regardai la main qui venait de glisser le long de mon ventre pour m'agripper comme un vulgaire doudou.

La main était osseuse, extrêmement fine. Pas une main féminine. J'essayai de bouger, quand je sentis quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse. Définitivement pas une femme. J'arrêtai tout mouvement.

Je me mis à espérer de tout mon cœur que mon rêve n'en fusse pas vraiment un. Déjà parce que Sherlock serait en vie, et ensuite parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il était l'homme derrière moi. Et pas un gars rencontré Dieu seul sait où. Un homme tout court en fait.

Et maintenant? Qu'étais-je censé faire? Réveiller l'Autre?

Il grogna, me faisant sursauter. Il me lâcha puis se tourna brusquement de l'autre côté du lit; je respirais enfin de nouveau. Je me levai doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'autre. Une fois redressé, je l'observai.

Mon cœur rata un battement. C'était bien Sherlock, je n'avais pas rêvé. Il était bien là.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier. J'approchai doucement ma main de son visage. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Je retirai ma main sous l'effet de la surprise mais il fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa et la déposa sur sa joue. Nos yeux se croisèrent.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi. Moi à quatre pattes sur le lit, Sherlock maintenant ma main sur sa joue. Je me noyais dans ses yeux. Mais soudainement il tira un peu plus sur mon bras, me forçant à m'approcher. Nous étions proches. Tellement proches. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres; puis il réduisit rapidement la distance. Nos lèvres se touchèrent. Doucement. Presque tendrement. Sa main vint se poser sur ma joue. Ne brisant toujours pas le contact visuel, il se recula un peu.

'Bonjour John.' Murmura-t-il. Puis tout à coup, il me lâcha. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il quittait déjà la chambre. Je restai figé sur le lit. Je caressai mes lèvres du bout des doigts, là où il avait posé les siennes quelques instants auparavant. Que diable se passait-t-il ici?

Bon d'accord, c'était moi qui l'avais embrassé le premier. Mais Sherlock était censé être asexué. Marié à son travail. Et certainement pas du genre à embrasser quelqu'un, chastement ou non. Et puis pourquoi partir comme ça?

Dans un sens, je ne pouvais que me réjouir. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais été complètement à sa merci. Pourtant je n'étais pas gay et je n'étais pas non plus du genre à me soumettre. À attendre que les choses se passent.

Mais je devais honnête envers moi-même: j'avais aimé les lèvres de Sherlock sur les miennes. J'avais aimé sa main sur la mienne. Et que Dieu m'en préserve, si Sherlock avait voulu aller plus loin je n'aurais pas bronché.

Je soupirai, me levai et enfilai une robe de chambre. Qu'étais-je sensé faire maintenant? Sherlock n'était pas dans le salon mais j'entendais du bruit à l'étage. Amy était sûrement levée. Je montai les escaliers. Puisque nous allions de toutes façons avoir une discussion sérieuse, autant faire cela dans sa chambre, là ou Sherlock ne viendrait pas mettre son grain de sel toutes les cinq minutes. Je frappai à la porte de sa chambre et attendis qu'elle m'eusse permis d'entrer. Je me souvins qu'à son âge je ne supportais pas quand ma mère ou Harry rentraient sans frapper. Elle ouvrit la porte un peu brusquement. Nous nous fixâmes, mal à l'aise. Ce fut moi qui ouvris les hostilités:

'Je hum… Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi?' Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. 'Bien. Je, euh. Je pense que nous devrions avoir une discussion, entre autres à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier. Il vaut mieux avoir cette conversation dans ta chambre, pour éviter que Sherlock... hum, tu sais.' Je fis un geste qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois. Elle sourit et se poussa afin que je puisse entrer.

'Alors, hem... Je… je sais que je n'aurais pas dû…' Je la coupai.

'Tu n'aurais pas dû quoi? Frapper Sherlock? Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été moi. Il a été un vrai connard hier. Et je pèse mes mots. Tu n'aurais pas dû partir après que je t'ai frappée? J'aurais fait pareil à ton âge. Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire de mal. Non laisse-moi finir. Je… ' Je détournai les yeux. Mes mains devinrent moites 'Je comprendrais très bien si tu me disais vouloir retourner à New York. ' Une image tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Celle de mon père à ma place et de moi à la place d'Amy. Sauf que lui ne s'était jamais excusé. Au contraire. Je secouai la tête pour revenir au sujet qui nous préoccupait.

'J'étais sous le choc. Mais ça n'excuse rien. Je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes. Et…' Elle déposa son doigt sur mes lèvres en souriant.

'Et si on oubliait tout? Que l'on faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé? Et puis honnêtement, tu ne m'as pas frappée fort.' Elle me tendit sa main, que je serrai sans hésitation. 'Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose?'

Ah oui. J'avais failli oublier.

'Je… Quand tu t'es endormie hier, je t'ai rapidement auscultée, et je peux affirmer sans même te peser que tu es loin d'avoir un poids suffisant.' Elle pâlit d'un coup. 'Amy?'

'Tu n'as pas fait de prise de sang hein? ' De … quoi?

'Non. Pourquoi? … Amy que se passe-t-il?' Elle se leva, tentant par tous les moyens d'éviter mon regard. 'Amy réponds-moi. Est-ce que ça a quelque chose avoir avec le fait que tu sois si maigre?' Je m'inquiétais sûrement pour rien. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, n'est-ce pas?

'Écoute John, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redis; tu es la seule famille qui me reste. Tu es carrément tout ce qu'il me reste. Mais je ne peux pas te parler de ça, d'accord? Je… Je vais faire attention pour mon poids okay? Et par pitié, quoi qu'il se passe, fait en sorte d'éviter les prises de sang autant que possible, c'est important. Je… Tu, tu n'as qu'à dire que c'est une question de religion, que je suis Américaine. Tout le monde nous prend pour des gens hyper bizarres. Et il n'ont pas tort.' Elle arrêta de parler et attendit ma réponse.

Je savais que quoi que je fasse, elle ne me dirait rien. Au contraire, elle se brusquerait. Ce qui, je le savais par expérience, ne finit jamais bien. Aussi j'allais devoir serrer les dents et me montrer conciliant – jusqu'à un certain point, du moins.

'D'accord.' Son visage s'éclaira brusquement. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. 'Mais à une condition.' Je vis une ombre passer dans ses yeux.

'D'accord. Laquelle?' Ça lui coûtait de dire ça. Mais je ne faiblirais pas.

'Écoute, je pourrais demander à Sherlock ou même Mycroft d'enquêter. Et rien ne leur résiste bien longtemps.' Là elle devint carrément livide. 'Mais je ne le ferai pas. Par respect pour toi. Mais j'ai une condition sine qua non. S'il y a le moindre danger quel qu'il soit, que ce soit pour toi ou autrui, je veux que tu me dises tout. Ce n'est pas négociable.' Elle se mordit la lèvre puis délibéra une seconde; pesant le pour et le contre. Puis hocha la tête de manière affirmative. 'Promets-le Amy.' Elle hésita un instant, ce qui prouvait qu'elle prenait cette promesses au sérieux. Enfin je pensais.

'Okay, c'est équitable je suppose.' Je hochai la tête et me levai.

'Tu veux des œufs pour déjeuner?' Je vis ses yeux briller de nouveau. Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et je me dirigeai vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, je me tournai vers elle.

'Au fait Amy, quel que soit ce secret que tu veux absolument me cacher, je veux que tu prennes du poids, ok? Ça non plus ce n'est pas négociable.' Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder sa réaction: elle boudait plus que probablement.

Je descendis les escaliers quand mon portable sonna. Un message. Je m'arrêtai.

Où es-tu? Lestrade a besoin de nous SH

Je soupirai et recommençai à descendre. Mon portable sonna à nouveau.

John? SH

'J'arrive Sherlock, laisse-moi juste descendre ces foutus escaliers!' Nouveau message.

D'accord SH

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que s'il m'entendait, je l'entendais aussi.

J'arrivai dans le salon et il était là, habillé. Il fronça le nez, agacé.

'Tu ne vas pas aller sur une scène de crime habillé comme ça.' Je le regardai.

'Non. Non c'est vrai, tu as raison.' Ma voix était sarcastique. 'Et d'ailleurs tu vas attendre que nous ayons déjeuné. Ensuite j'irai m'habiller.' Son air agacé, voire en colère ne m'émut même pas.

'Je n'ai pas faim.' Je me tournai vers lui, attrapai sa chemise et la soulevai.

'Tu es encore plus maigre qu'avant. Si tu veux tenir, il faut que tu manges. ' Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais je le coupai. 'Et je me moque du fait que ça ralentisse ta réflexion. C'est ça ou tu iras sans moi.'

Sans un regard de plus pour lui, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où me mis à préparer des œufs pour Amy et moi et des toasts pour Sherlock. Amy arriva, attirée par l'odeur et s'assit à côté de Sherlock. Ce ne fut qu'en me retournant que je remarquai que les deux boudaient. Oh joie.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir déjeuné, veillé à ce qu'Amy et Sherlock fassent pareil, m'être lavé et habillé puis avoir noyé Amy sous les précautions les plus absurdes, je me retrouvai dans un taxi avec Sherlock.

'Au fait, comment Lestrade sait que tu es en vie? Parce qu'il est passé – euh... avant-hier, et il…' Sherlock me tendis son portable.

Je suis en vie. Avez-vous quelque chose pour moi? SH

Comment? Non laissez tomber je ne veux pas savoir. Meurtre à Whitechapel. GL

Je soupirai. Hier, quand Amy avait disparu, c'était moi qui avais appelé l'inspecteur, et inquiet j'avais oublié de le prévenir. Je réalisai que j'avais aussi oublié de le rappeler après avoir lu le mot. Il faudrait que je m'en excuse.

Le taxi s'arrêta à l'adresse transmise par Lestrade. Sherlock sortit, sans payer bien évidemment. Je soupirai à nouveau et régla le taxi. La première chose que je vis fut le sergent Donovan au bord de la crise cardiaque, Anderson par terre - écroulé après avoir fait un malaise ainsi que cinq ou six autres policiers dans un état semblable. Apparemment Greg n'avait pas cru bon de prévenir ses collègue de la 'résurrection' du détective. Pourtant celui-ci ne riait pas comme on aurait pu le penser. Il était pâle et semblait sur le point de rendre son déjeuner. Ce qui ne me faisait un peu peur pour la suite.

'Bonjour John.' Il me fit un pauvre sourire. Pas bon du tout.

'C'est si horrible que ça?' Je lui serrai la main. Son sourire se transforma en grimace. Ok. Respire John. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la scène de crime après avoir vérifié que tous les agents se portaient plus ou moins bien.

Comment décrire la scène? Tout d'abord il me fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour comprendre ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Ce qui ressortait le plus? Le rouge. Du rouge partout. Qui sortait de ce qui devait être un être humain hier encore. J'étais incapable déterminer son sexe. Son âge. En fait je ne voyais qu'un tas de viande, d'os, d'organes et des muscles. Je retins mon souffle. L'odeur était juste insupportable.

Greg s'excusa et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. J'aurais aimé faire pareil, mais je savais que Sherlock ne me laisserait pas faire. Je soupirai (encore) et me mis en mode soldat. Celui qui peut voir les pires horreurs et ne pas s'en émouvoir. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

'Alors?' Sherlock bougeait autour de la victime en essayant de laisser le moins de traces possible. Était-ce utile de préciser que ce n'était pas chose aisée, loin de là?

'C'est une femme.' J'ignorais totalement comment il en était arrivé à ce constat. Mais je savais que nos chaussures et nos vêtements étaient bons pour la poubelle - au vu de l'odeur. 'Il lui manque, hum… ses organes de reproduction. Elle est …' Je le coupai.

'Attends, il lui manque quoi? ' Il soupira, agacé.

'Ses organes génitaux John. Tu sais, l'utérus et tout le reste...' Il fit un geste dans le vide.

'Je… comment peux-tu voir ça dans cette… boucherie.' Il me fit son regard: 'Mais je suis un génie voyons!'. Ah oui. Suis-je bête. 'C'est bon j'ai compris. Continue.' Parfois Sherlock avait juste besoin d'un public. Ça l'aidait.

'Elle est jeune, sa peau n'a pas encore perdu de son élasticité, elle portait du vernis à ongles rose vif, des sous-vêtements très légers et trop de maquillage. Sa poitrine est refaite. Elle avait beaucoup de cash sur elle. Une prostituée je dirais. ' Je ne voulais même pas savoir comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Mon regard dévia de la victime et je me mis à examiner les environs.

Nous étions au bout d'une impasse. Il faisait assez sombre ici. Mais les agents avaient posé des spots pour la visibilité. Tout à coup je vis quelque chose à côté d'une des lampes. Je me dirigeai vers celui-ci.

'Où vas-tu John?' Je me retournai.

'Il y a quelque chose sur ce mur. Je vais juste voir ce que c'est. Ça pourrait être important.' Il hocha rapidement de la tête et retourna observer de la victime. Il me faisait confiance, et ça me faisait plaisir.

J'arrivai près du spot et le déplaçait légèrement. Je vis enfin l'inscription que les agents avaient dû rater, sous le choc. Une inscription écrite avec ce que je supposais être le sang de la victime.

I'M BACK. SEE YOU SOON SCOTTIE. JACK

A suivre


	11. Chapitre 10

Coucou, voila le chapitre 10. Je suis désolée qu'il soit la si tard, j'essayerai de poster le suivent plus tôt .

Bonne lecture, et un grand merci à ma bêta Shir :) N'hésitez pas a laisser une review, ça me motive pour la suite ;)

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, plein de sueur. Sherlock bougea dans son sommeil. Je pensai un instant qu'il n'avait jamais autant dormi que depuis que nous étions obligés de partager le même lit. Je m'assis et passai la main sur mon visage tandis que mon cauchemar me revenait.

Il y avait du rouge, beaucoup de rouge. Mais aussi des explosions, des tirs. Des Sherlock qui sautaient, des tombes. Le rire de Moriarty. Bref, un beau mélange de tout ce qui m'avait hanté ces trois dernières années.

Je me levai, sachant que je ne parviendrais pas à me rendormir. Même avec un nounours comme Sherlock. _Surtout_ avec un nounours comme Sherlock.

Celui-ci faisait toujours semblant de dormir dans le salon mais dès que je m'endormais, il rappliquait. Au début j'avais pensé lui dire de laisser tomber et de venir dormir directement. J'avais aussitôt changé d'avis: cela aurait été admettre Ça. Or si je laissais passer ça par un accord verbal, Sherlock irait plus loin. Parce qu'il ne pouvait jamais se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

Alors pour le moment je ne faisais que l'ignorer. Mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Je le savais. Nous allions devoir en discuter. Bientôt. Mais pas maintenant. Pas tant que je ferais ces cauchemars.

Je repensai à ce qui c'était passé après que j'eus découvert le mot sur le mur. Jack. Était-ce une blague? Jack l'Éventreur était mort depuis longtemps. Ce n'était sûrement qu'un canular. Un horrible canular. De ceux que seul quelqu'un de complètement fou pouvait orchestrer.

Lestrade était parvenu à étouffer l'affaire, mais les rumeur secouaient les rangs de Scotland Yard. La panique prenait de l'ampleur. Ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de temps avant que la presse ne soit au courant. Le prochain meurtre, s'il y en avait un, serait sous le feu des projecteurs.

Sherlock lui, se moquait d'eux évidemment. Il clamait haut et fort que ça ne pouvait pas être le vrai Jack: juste un vulgaire imitateur. Un imitateur bien informé cela-dit.

Je me fis un thé. Cette préparation routinière me calma, comme souvent.

'Tu ne dors pas?' Je sursautai. Sherlock s'était réveillé, apparemment.

'Non. Non je ne dors pas.' Cette phrase semblait étrange venant de Sherlock. Lui qui n'aimait pas les évidences. Mais il ne semblait pas être dans son état normal depuis son… retour.

Il soupira et s'assit à la table. Je lui donnai mon thé sans rien dire et m'en préparai un autre.

'Il va falloir que l'on parle n'est-ce pas.' Dos à lui, je fermai les yeux en serrant les poings. Bien sûr que nous allions devoir discuter. Mais étions-nous vraiment obligés de faire ça aussi rapidement? Alors que je ne savais plus quoi penser? Alors que j'étais complètement perdu? Nom de Dieu. Que je détestais ça. Je me servis une tasse, puis allai m'asseoir face à Sherlock dans un soupir.

'Pourquoi me poser cette question alors que tu en connais la réponse?' J'étais las. Tellement las. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais ce sang. Tout ce sang. Et cette pauvre fille, comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Emma. Emma Macquelque chose. MacMillan? Oui c'était ça. Emma MacMillan.

Elle était bel et bien une prostituée. Elle s'était enfuie de chez elle parce que son père abusait d'elle. Un alcoolique, d'après Sherlock. Une fois dans la rue, sans diplôme, elle n'avait dû voir aucune autre solution. Et si c'était à Amy que cela arrivait? Je grognai.

'Arrête de penser à cette fille. Tu te fais du mal. Ce n'est pas Amy.' Non, c'était vrai. Mais ça aurait pu. Il y a quelques heures à peine, elle rôdait dans la rue légèrement vêtue. Elle avait eu de la chance que Raz la retrouve parce qu'elle était vraiment proche de Whitechapel. Beaucoup trop proche.

'Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas. Je vois du rouge partout. Tellement de rouge. Et le problème, c'est que je suis sûr que cette ordure va recommencer. Ce n'est pas le genre de fou furieux qui arrête comme ça du jour au lendemain. Et même s'il ne s'en prend pas à Amy, il va s'en prendre à une autre fille.' Sherlock me lança un regard qui signifiait: _Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout des autres filles_. Bien sûr. La seule chose qui intéressait le grand Sherlock Holmes, c'était les énigmes. Comprendre les criminels, les arrêter et prouver à tout le monde à quel point il était meilleur que tous ces imbéciles de policiers.

Sherlock soupira, puis mit sa main sur la mienne. Je ne la lâchai pas des yeux. Cette main pâle et osseuse, avec ces longs doigts. La main de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais travaillé manuellement.

Pas comme la mienne. La mienne était plus épaisse. Ma peau était beaucoup plus foncée que celle de Sherlock (ce qui n'était pas bien dur entre nous). Mes mains étaient constellées de petites cicatrices plus ou moins profondes. Certaines de la guerre, d'autres d'ici. Certaines de mon père. Je repoussai cette pensée. Ne pas penser à mon père. Il ne le méritait pas.

Quand je voyais cette main sur la mienne, la main de quelqu'un de sophistiqué, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vécu au grand air, qui ne s'abaissait pas à faire du camping... J'avais un peu honte. Honte de lui être inférieur. Et puis parfois Sherlock faisait quelque chose de complètement stupide, comme d'oublier de laver son linge ou cuire des patates avec la peau. Et alors je réalisais à quel point il avait besoin de moi.

Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, cette constatation ne me procurait aucun sentiment de victoire. De supériorité. Parce que oui, Sherlock avait besoin de moi. Autant que moi j'avais besoin de lui. Nous étions égaux. Et loin de me rendre chauvin pour si peu, j'étais fier. Fier de pouvoir me tenir aux côtés de cet homme extraordinaire.

Pas que je fusse extraordinaire. Non non, loin de là. J'étais un homme ordinaire. Mais je supposais que toute personne extraordinaire cachait dans son ombre une personne ordinaire pour la soutenir.

'John?' Je sursautai. Apparemment (au vu de ses sourcils froncés) cela faisait un moment qu'il cherchait à attirer mon attention.

'Je… Excuse-moi Sherlock, je… Depuis que… Enfin tu sais…' il fronça les sourcils retira sa main qui était toujours sur la mienne. 'J'ai pris la mauvais habitude de partir dans mes pensées.' J'avais froid à la main depuis qu'il avait enlevé la sienne. 'Que voulais-tu me dire?'

Il me regarda comme si j'allais me briser. Comme si j'étais une chose fragile. Comme si cet aveu me rendait faible et qu'il s'en sentait coupable. Mais j'en doutais. Sherlock Holmes ne connaît pas la culpabilité.

'Eh bien, je voulais juste te dire que je ne le laisserais pas faire de mal à Amy. Je vais arrêter ce 'Jack' et le mettre derrière les barreaux. Parce que c'est mon job. Et aussi parce que ça te préoccupe.'

Parce que ça me préoccupait? Avais-je l'air d'une demoiselle détresse? Étais-je pitoyable à ce point? Est-ce qu…

Mes pensées furent soudainement mises à mal par les doigts de Sherlock sur ma mâchoire. Des doigts qui me forcèrent à tourner la tête pour [NdB: plus joli] le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas. J'aimais trop ses yeux.

'John arrête ça.' Arrêter ça? Arrêter quoi? Je ne pouvais pas arrêter. Surtout si je ne savais pas ce dont il parlait.

'Arrêter quoi?' Je tentai de me dégager, mais il m'en empêcha en s'asseyant sur mes genoux. Hein?

'John!' Il grogna. Depuis quand Sherlock grognait? Je voulais partir. Je DEVAIS partir. Mais… Sherlock vint de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il me... Sa langue caressa ma lèvre doucement. Il allait me rendre fou. Complètement fou.

Je perçus le moment exact où je perdis mon sang froid. Le moment où Sherlock avait gagné. Celui où Sherlock mordillait ma lèvre inférieure. Mes mains qui se trouvaient le long de mon corps glissaient désormais sur son dos. L'une alla se nicher dans ses boucles, massant doucement son cuir chevelu alors que mes lèvres s'ouvrirent pour accueillir cette langue curieuse et inquisitrice dans ma bouche. Nos langues jouèrent, s'apprirent, dansèrent. Sherlock avait noué ses bras autour de mon cou. Ce fut un gémissement qui me ramena à la réalité. Je ne saurais dire qui de nous deux l'avait laissé échapper. Et à vrai dire je m'en moquais complètement. Je séparai nos lèvres et posai mon front contre le sien.

'Que diable sommes-nous en train de faire Sherlock?'

'Nous nous embrassons.' Je roulai les yeux.

'Oui, ça j'avais remarqué. Je te demande ce que nous faisons. Pourquoi nous nous embrassons?'

'Parce que nous en avons envie John. Parce que tu m'as manqué. Parce que je ne veux plus jamais être éloigné de toi aussi longtemps. Parce que …' Il s'arrêta, hésitant. Sherlock n'était pas le genre d'homme à être hésitant.

'Parce que quoi Sherlock? ' Il me regarda, incertain. Il inspira, comme pour se donner du courage, approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmura.

'Parce que nous nous aimons.'

Je regardai Sherlock.

'Nous nous... quoi? Qu'est-ce que… Tu… Tu ne peux pas dire ça Sherlock.'

'Pourquoi pas? ' Il boudait, mais ses bras restaient autour de ma nuque. Je voulais qu'il parte. Mais je n'osais pas le toucher. J'avais peur de ma propre réaction.

'Parce que nous sommes amis. Oui je t'aime… mais comme un ami. Tu es mon meilleur ami Sherlock.' Il se leva. Je respirai à nouveau. Enfin.

'Tu mens. Pas à moi. À toi John. Tu es celui qui m'a embrassé en premier. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as manqué pendant ces quatre mois.' Je ricanai. Je lui avais manqué? Vraiment? La bonne blague. Je me levai.

'Je t'ai manqué? Moi j'ai cru que tu étais MORT Sherlock. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. J'ai cru mourir avant qu'Amy n'arrive. Même après qu'elle soit arrivée. Dès que je fermais les yeux je te voyais tomber. Je t'ai haï, je t'ai pleuré… Et tu _oses_ me dire ce que je ressens pour toi? Je … '

Il se retourna et sans me laisser le temps finir ou même de le repousser et il m'embrassa à nouveau. Mon corps me trahit et je répondis au baiser. Quand il me relâcha enfin, il murmura doucement à mon oreille:

'Ne t'en fais pas John. Je sais. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt.' Sur ces mots il me lâcha et retourna se coucher dans son lit. Notre lit.

Bon Dieu, je vais mourir.


	12. Chapitre 11

Hello :D Voici le chapitre 11, tout spécialement écris pour ma meilleure amie qui voulait savoir comment Amy vivait à l'école.

Merci à ma Bêta Shir (We did it :p) et à tous les gentils reviewers :3

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture

* * *

AMY

Ils s'étaient disputés. À deux heures du matin. Je les déteste. J'espère qu'ils ont au moins couché ensemble. Qu'ils n'aient pas gâché mon sommeil pour rien. Toute cette tension me rend nerveuse.

Je me levai. Il était sept heures. Grâce à eux je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. Pas grave, je me rattraperais en classe. Il ne s'y dit jamais rien d'intéressant de toutes façons. Je m'habillai après une rapide toilette, puis descendis pour déjeuner. John était là, comme toujours. Prêt à me préparer mon déjeuner. Et me souhaiter une bonne journée. Quand Sherlock n'est pas concerné, John est un bon père je trouve. Et quand Sherlock est concerné, il est trop cool. Sauf quand ils m'empêchent de dormir.

'Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?' Je grimaçai.

'J'aurais mieux dormi si certaines personnes avaient trouvé un autre endroit que la cuisine pour se crier dessus. Ou une autre heure.' Il pâlit. Ils m'avaient purement et simplement oubliée. Comme c'était classe. Vraiment.

Je soupirai puis me levai. Je partis me brosser les dents dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis de l'appartement pour me diriger vers l'école.

J'avais un uniforme, comme tout le monde dans ce foutu pays. Pas que je n'aimais pas l'Angleterre hein. Mais ils avaient certaines … manies particulièrement agaçantes. Comme les uniformes. Ou le fait de boire du thé toutes les cinq minutes. J'aimais bien le thé. Mais une fois de temps en temps quoi.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Crabbe et Goyle me suivre. Note: Me rappeler de demander un vélo à Noël. Je me demandai un instant comment ils feraient pour me suivre. Ah ah.

Crabbe et Goyle était quelque chose comme... des agents secrets? Oui, bon je ne savais pas comment appeler cela. Alors je disais juste Crabbe et Goyle. Parce qu'ils étaient gras et stupides, comme les acolytes de Draco Malfoy dans Harry Potter. Sauf qu'ici, c'était Mycroft dans le rôle de Draco. Ce qui lui allait plutôt bien après réflexion.

Cela faisait dix minutes que je marchais et j'y étais enfin. Et comme c'était mon jour de chance, la première personne que je vis fut justement celle que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Elle m'énervait. Chez moi on appelait ce genre de fille _a bitch_. Mais les anglais étaient bien trop distingués pour cela. Grand bien leur fasse.

Elle m'accosta comme d'habitude, le visage tartiné d'une substance qu'elle nommait maquillage.

'Oooooh Amy! Bonjour ma chérie! Comment vas-tu? As-tu bien dormi cette nuit?' _Non. M__on père et son colocataire se sont envoyés en l'air à __deux__ heures du __matin._

Je l'ignorai et continuai mon chemin, vers des personnes qui méritaient mon intérêt. Enfin presque.

Il y a Toan. Un asiatique qui avait été adopté. Il venait du Vietnam – du moins c'était ce que je supposais. C'était un geek - sans les boutons. Il était même plutôt mignon. Et intelligent. Il méritait mon attention lui, sauf quand il parlait de sa copine. Les gens qui parlent de leur petite amie – ou même petit ami – sont tellement banals. J'en étais affligée. Sa spécialité? Outre l'informatique, Toan était un as des échecs. Le seul qui était parvenu à me battre depuis que… bref passons.

Mary était plus littéraire. Elle arrivait à citer un livre pour chaque circonstance. Et quand elle n'éclatait pas en sanglot, elle était vachement cool. Le plus gros problème avec elle, c'était ses affreuses montures. J'étais sûre qu'elle aurait été beaucoup plus jolie sans lunettes. Ou avec une monture plus fine. Elle parlait quatre à cinq langues couramment. Elle était en train d'en apprendre trois. En même temps. Rien que d'y penser j'en avais mal au crâne.

Et puis il y avait Randy. Lui c'était une vrai plaie. Il était fou amoureux de moi. En plus il restait persuadé que je n'étais pas au courant. Quel idiot, franchement. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Aveugle ou normal en fait. Bon, quand il ne jouait pas les chiots énamourés, il était sympa aussi. Sa passion à lui c'était la musique et il était plutôt doué dans son domaine.

Je les retrouvai à notre place habituelle, ignorant avec classe les hurlements de Stacy. Non mais quel nom. Stacy? Vous vous imaginiez vous appeler Stacy vous? Quoi que. Amanda ce n'était pas mieux. Beurk.

Mes amis discutaient tous tournés vers Randy, un journal froissé entre les doigts.

'Ah salut Amy.' Je fis une bise rapide à tout le monde, puis arrachai l'article des mains de Randy. La première page. Le titre, énorme: 'JACK L'EVENTREUR EST DE RETOUR' et la photo d'un mur. C'était son écriture. Je le savais. Je la connaissais. Tout devint noir. Je déteste le sol.

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie, l'esprit clair et parfaitement consciente de ce qui avait causé mon évanouissement. Ils avaient mis un mois et demi à me retrouver. Bordel. J'avais espéré un peu plus. Beaucoup plus. Mais ils ne me laisseraient jamais en paix. Je le savais. Maman le savait.

Elle me manquait encore plus que d'habitude dans cette situation. Qu'étais-je censée faire? Tout raconter à John? Non. Trop risqué. Je n'étais pas normale, je ne supporterais pas qu'il me rejette pour cela. Il était ma seule famille en dehors de… Ne pas penser à ça. Ils n'étaient pas ma famille. John est ma seule famille.

'Amy, vous allez bien très chère?' Je sursautai. Ce n'était que l'infirmière du collège. Une femme gentille.

'Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas Madame. Je vais bien. Vous avez appelé mon père?' Elle me sourit tendrement.

'Non ma chérie, mais je comptais le faire tout de suite. Vous voulez l'appeler vous-même?'

'Non. C'est inutile. Il a eu une nuit difficile. Il doit être en train de dormir. Laissez-le. Je manque juste un peu de sucre, c'est tout. Ça m'arrivait souvent à New York. Je suis distraite, et j'oublie toujours de déjeuner. Mais je ferai attention la prochaine fois. Inutile d'inquiéter mon père pour ça.' Elle me sourit. Je me sentis un peu coupable de mentir à une femme aussi adorable. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si John apprenait, il allait exiger des explications que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Ce qu'il risquait de ne pas apprécier...

'D'accord, ce sera notre petit secret. Mais la prochaine fois mademoiselle Watson, j'irai personnellement tirer les oreilles de votre père qui vous laisse partir sans déjeuner. ' Aouch. J'allais devoir tout faire pour éviter ça.

Après m'avoir obligé à avaler mon deuxième petit déjeuner de la journée (Oh joie) elle me laissa rejoindre le troisième enfer de cette belle matinée : ma classe. Et comble de la chance, la seule place restante était celle à côté de Stacy. Apparemment elle s'était disputée avec toutes les autres pétasses vu que Jane était assise à côté de Randy. Celui-ci était rouge tomate et transpirait abondamment. Jane semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

C'est alors que je remarquai la main de Jane sur le genou de Randy. La salope.

Il n'y avait rien de plus pathétique que de chauffer un gars juste pour l'humilier. Je m'immobilisai devant elle.

'C'est ma place Jane.' La professeur s'arrêta de parler. Oui, nous étions en plein cours.

'Mlle Watson, veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît et ne plus déranger mon cours.' Je l'ignorai, la vieille bique. Je continuais à fixer Jane et mon regard se fit un peu plus menaçant. Si je la menaçais vraiment, elle se pisserait dessus, et ça tâcherait la chaise. Celle où je veux m'asseoir. Alors je préférais éviter.

'Bouge de la Jenkins. Tout de suite.' Elle s'apprêtait à protester mais mon regard se durcit. C'était toujours bien loin du pire, mais elle blêmit tout de même, rangea ses affaires et alla s'asseoir à côté de Stacy-la-pétasse. Parfait.

Suite à mon coup d'éclat, la classe était complètement silencieuse. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Je lançai un regard ennuyé à la professeure après m'être assise. Elle reprit son cours au moment exact auquel elle s'était arrêtée, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

'Je euh… Merci beaucoup Am's.' Je souris à Randy, qui me sourit en retour. Mon ami était roux avec plein de tâches de rousseur. Je trouvais ça mignon. Raz en avait. Pas beaucoup, mais il en avait. Ça le rendait vraiment trop chou.

Je secouai la tête et tentai de me concentrer sur le monologue inintéressant de madame Stevenson.

À la fin du cours, j'avais réalisé pas moins de cinq croquis de Raz.

_Je suis officiellement dans la merde…_

Bien sûr, quand les dieux de la malchance avaient une proie, ils semblaient aimer la persécuter jusqu'au bout. En effet, Raz m'attendait à la sortie de l'école. Pire encore, il discutait avec Stacy. Cette garce m'aurait fait chier jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui. Et c'était une très mauvaise idée que de tester ma patience. Je m'arrêtai juste derrière elle. Je mis ma main sur son épaule et la forçai à se retourner et à me regarder moi plutôt que Raz. Tout – sauf – Raz.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux _Amy_?' Elle cracha mon nom de sa voix dédaigneuse. Cette voix qui hérissait les poils de mes bras. Cette voix qui me donnait des envies de meurtre.

'Un conseil Stacy... va-t'en. Tout de suite. Ou ça va mal finir.' Elle me regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser juste à côté de la première.

'Non mais pour qui tu te prends? Je n'ai pas peur de toi espèce de …'

Je m'apprêtais à lui en coller une, mais Goyle (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bordel?) attrapa mon bras. Ce fut donc à lui que je balançai un coup de poing. Il grimaça et tenta de m'immobiliser en me retournant. Je déviai son coup et le retournai contre lui. Au final, il se retrouva au sol et moi au-dessus de lui son arme pointée sur sa tempe. Je l'avais attrapée au moment où je le plaquais par terre.

'Un conseil Goyle, ne refais plus _jamais_ ça.' Je vis la peur dans ses yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, hein. Il pensait que j'étais une jeune fille _comme les __autres_. Sans défense. Comme il se trompait. J'étais beaucoup de choses. Mais pas sans défense. Non pas sans défense. Plus jamais.

'Raz, viens avec moi. Goyle, si jamais je vous vois, vous ou Crabbe, ou n'importe qui appartenant à la gamme Mycroft, la _moindre petite caméra_, je vous jure que je vous tue. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?' Il était pâle, la joue toujours écrasée contre le pavé. Il hocha précipitamment la tête. J'enlevai mon pied de son costume, lui balançai son arme puis attrapai le bras de Raz pour l'entraîner à ma suite. Loin de d'ici. Loin de Goyle, et de Crabbe. Loin de Stacy.

Il ne dit rien et me suivit sagement. C'était décidément un homme intelligent.

Nous marchions rapidement. Je savais qu'ils ne me suivraient pas. Je savais aussi que j'allais avoir droit à un sacré savon quand j'allais rentrer. Mais peu m'importait. Parce que là, tout de suite, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était la main de Raz dans la mienne. Sa présence à mes côtés.

Nous arrivâmes dans un petit parc. Le soleil brillait. Nous nous installâmes sur un banc. Nous restâmes assis, sans rien dire. Juste l'un contre de l'autre. Sa main sur la mienne. Quand le soleil commença à disparaître derrière les arbres, je me levai, me tournai vers Raz et l'embrassai doucement.

'Merci pour ce moment de… calme. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.' Je caressai doucement sa joue, puis me dirigeai vers Baker Street.

Comme prévu, j'eus le droit à une leçon de la part de mon très cher père. J'aurais au moins pu l'appeler.

Il n'avait pas tort. Après tout, cela faisait partie intégrante des règles que j'avais moi-même énoncées. Je m'excusai platement. Par contre je refusai de m'excuser auprès Goyle. Ou était-ce Crabbe? Je ne m'en souvenais plus. La seule chose que mon cerveau daignait se rappeler actuellement, c'était la sensation de la main de Raz sur la mienne. De ses lèvres sur les miennes. De sa présence.

Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée.


End file.
